Cantando con el corazón
by mayra swansea
Summary: Bella llega a Forks a estudiar canto Carrera en que le apoya su padre ella ingresa a la academia de canto "Cullen", pero pasa algo con los profesores...mas con el profesor que recien está enseñando en la academia de sus padres...Edward Cullen
1. Chapter 1: Mi canción

Capítulo 1: Mi canción

-¡Bella levántate!-gritó mi padre tocando la puerta fuertemente.

-¡Ya voy! ¿Qué hora es?- pregunté a la vez que me sentaba en la cama.

-¡Las 7:45!-me respondió. ¡7:45! Dios, me paré de un salto, corrí hacia mi armario a la vez que sentía como Charlie bajaba lentamente por las escaleras. Nota mental: Comprar un despertador. Tomé la primera ropa que encontré y me vestí lo más rápido que pude. Entré al baño para lavarme la cara y cepillarme los dientes. _Se me hace tarde ¿Ya son las 8:00?_

Bajé los escalones de dos en dos, estaba por llegar a tierra firme cuando pisé mal y terminé cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo, soltando un fuerte alarido de dolor.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Charlie ya desde afuera de la casa. Me levanté para contestarle.

-Me caí está todo bien- dije sonrojándome

-¿Segura? Déjame verte-

-Char… papá siempre me caigo, no pasa nada-

-Vale, que te vaya bien en la academia- Luego de unos segundos sentí su auto partir. No tenía ganas de tomar desayuno así que me dirigí a mi coche.

Por fin veo la academia Cullen. ¿Y si me agarran de punto igual que en la escuela? ¿Si no aprendo rápido? Moví la cabeza tratando de despegar esos pensamientos. Estacioné mi auto en el aparcamiento. Bajé y me dirigí a la entrada de la academia.

-Hola soy una nueva alumna, disculpe la demora- le dije a una señora de cabello hasta los hombros, piel pálida, rostro en forma de corazón, hoyuelos al lado de los labios, sus ojos eran dorados…muy brillantes.

-Hola Isabella, todo Forks te esperaba, soy Esme - sonrió- te toca impostación vocal, felizmente tienes a Edward como profesor, con él no hay problemas, solo le tienes que justificar la tardanza-

-Preferiría que me diga Bella, ¿Dónde es el aula?-

-Sigue de frente por el pasillo de la derecha y entra en una puerta de madera, sí, en esa que dice "Clase de impostación vocal"- me dirigió la mujer.

-Gracias- musité y me dispuse a avanzar al aula.

Llegué a la puerta y me quedé parada por un instante afuera, tomé aire y cuadré los hombros, 1, 2, 3. Me adentré en la habitación.

Lo vi mientras cantaba  
al fondo del salón  
sintiendo de repente  
en mi alma un gran temor,  
narraba con tonadas  
mi vida en su canción.

Tócame un vals con tus dedos  
pinta de azul mi canción,  
mátame muy suavemente con tus palabras  
rozando muy lentamente  
mis labios hasta perderme, mátame.

Sentí faltarme el aire  
buscando la razón,  
temí que había encontrado  
mis cartas del cajón,  
leyendo fuerte y claro,  
desnuda en su canción.

Cantó como insinuando  
saber quién era yo,  
miró como buscando  
y en mí ni se fijó,  
brillando con las luces  
siguió con su canción.

Tócame un vals con tus dedos  
pinta de azul mi canción,  
mátame muy suavemente con tus palabras  
rozando muy lentamente  
mis hasta perderme, mátame.

Al terminar de cantar yo me había perdido en su hermosura y la belleza de su voz, y en realidad cantó mi vida en su canción.

-Adelante- dijo el profesor, con una dulce sonrisa.

-Disculpe por la tardanza profesor…

-Dígame, Edward por favor señorita ¿Isabella?-

-Sí, pero me dicen Bella-sonreí tímidamente.

-Muy bien Bella, entra y toma asiento al lado del alumno Mike Newton- dijo señalando a un chico rubio de ojos escalofriantes.

Fui a hacer lo que me pidió.

Lentamente pasé por el lado del ventilador de calefacción, el aire tibio tocó piel produciéndome una sensación muy agradable.

Edward se tapó la nariz, quien sabe por qué y se tensó demasiado, todos nos quedamos en shock cuando sin decir nada salió de la clase corriendo. Si que tenía pique.

-Es un profe loco-dijo Mike.

-¿Qué le habrá sucedido?-preguntó una chica alta.

-Quién sabe Anggela, seguro se olvidó de algo y ya regresará-le respondió un tipo de rasgos asiáticos.

Me paré y me puse en la entrada del aula, miré por el pasillo, no había nadie, aun seguía pensando en que Edward era el chico más simpático que había visto en mis cortos 17 años.

-Hola-me dijo una chica pequeña, cabello puntiagudo y negro, tenía rasgos de duende ¿De dónde se había aparecido? me abrazó sorpresivamente, di un respingo a la reacción de su temperatura tan baja.

-Uhmm- fue lo que pude decir, pues me sentí algo incómoda.

-Ah, que bien huele……tu perfume, soy Alice, y vengo para remplazar a Edward…que se le presentó un pequeño inconveniente, entra toma asiento-me explicó Alice. -No sé porqué pero siento que seremos buenas amigas.

-¡Bueno chicos dejen de hablar y sigamos con la clase!-gritó Alice.

Todos se callaron.

-¿Todos tienen que ser tan guapos?-musito la chica alta, Angela se llamaba si no me equivoco.

-¿Y el profesor Eddie?-dijo Jessica.

-Edward, señorita Stanley, mucha confianza, él tuvo un pequeño problema y salió de emergencia…a…Denali, pero ese es otro tema-

-¿Haremos teoría?-Preguntó Ben.

-Un tantito-respondió Alice.

-Tomen nota, Toda persona que haga uso profesional de la palabra, debe tener su voz impostada, es decir, colocada correctamente. Impostar es fijar la voz en las cuerdas vocales para emitir el sonido en su plenitud sin vacilación, ni temblor. Cuando no lo está, se habla con esfuerzo y se producen trastornos que el orador debe evitar.

-Ósea gallos- dijo riéndose Mike.

-Exacto, y no me vuelva a interrumpir niño… ¿sí?- Le pidió poniendo una sonrisa espectacular- Hablar con la voz impostada es hablar sin esfuerzo, con naturalidad, aprovechando al máximo las condiciones fisiológicas del aparato de fonación-. Hizo una mueca de horror -Pero que aburrido es la teoría, es mejor la práctica, haber párense- expresó haciendo un ademán con la mano para que nos paráramos.

-Muy bien ahora hagan el mismo sonido que yo ah, ah, ahaha, ah, ah, ah, ahh-

Así lo hicimos.

-Estupendo ahora uno por uno, señorita Weber por favor comience-

-Uhmm, Uhmm, este…yo…-fue lo único que Anggela pudo decir.

-Sé lo que tienes, se llama pánico escénico, sal de el aula y entre a la puerta del frente donde dice "Autoestima", ahí está Emmett dictando clases a personas con este tipo de dificultades, es un excelente psicólogo, aparte de que canta divino, por favor vayan con Anggela los que tienen su mismo problema- sugirió Alice.

Dos personas más la siguieron.

-Dígame profesora, ¿Clases de qué más tenemos?-preguntó una muchacha.

-Para los que "Pagaron sin saber", Edward da clases de Impostación vocal, Emmett nos ayudada con lo de autoestima, Rosalíe clases de Originalidad: es decir que tu voz sea distinta a la de otras personas, que cuando te escuchen digan a esto lo canta tal persona ¿Entienden?- Asentimos- Bien, Esme da clases de música, Jasper de vibrato y yo de falsete….-

Alice dejó de hablar, su boca se abrió un centímetro, nos asustó que su mirada quedase perdida, creí ver que sus ojos eran café dorado pero ahora los veía sumamente negros.

Un hombre de cabello rubio, con cicatrices en la piel, y muy alto se paró en la puerta, vaciló pero terminó entrando.

-¿Qué es Alice?- le preguntó el joven-Alice, Alice, Alice- repitió el tipo mientras le tomaba la mano.

Por un momento la profesora lo quedó mirando, para que luego el chico asintiera.

-OH, OH, entiendo luego hablamos cariño- agregó el hombre.

-No le digas a Carlisle, por favor Jasper-

-No te preocupes- le respondió Jasper y salió caminando lentamente.

-Hey, chismositos resultaron- dijo Alice volteándose sorpresivamente hacia nosotros.

-Cambiando de tema ¿Quién sabe tocar algún instrumento?-preguntó

-Yo, se flauta- respondí pero luego me arrepentí de decirlo, pues escuchando a los demás me sentí pequeña.

-Saxofón-dijo el chico un cabello graso.

-Guitarra- agregó Mike.

-Piano- dijo Jessica

-Piano, guitarra, armónica, saxofón, órgano electrónico, flauta, quena, zampoña y trompeta- agregó un chico que creo que se llamaba Ben. Todos lo miramos con ojos de asombro, claro menos Alice.

-Pero tú ya eres viejo en la academia "Cullen", mi queridísimo….-

Otra vez se le perdió la mirada. Cuando nos volvió a mirar su expresión era más serena.

-Edward volverá en unos días, cuando el venga les pediría que no le pregunten nada- Intempestivamente su mirada se clavó en mí -Bella, tengo que hablar muy seriamente contigo, a solas en la salida- agregó.

Tragué en grueso.


	2. Chapter 2 Parecida

Capítulo 2: ¿Parecida?

Tragué en grueso.

Alice se volteó y caminó por el aula, yo me quedé pensando en lo que ella me quería decir.

-La voz es el instrumento más hermoso que solo algunos se nos otorgó, deberíamos estar agradecidos con la ¿vida? Bueno, no todas las personas tienen ese don, somos como la dulzura de la humanidad, la paz de esta-expresó Alice.

-Opino lo mismo-dijo un hombre desde la puerta.

La profesora volteó y la expresión de alegría que puso, a cualquiera nos hubiera hecho saltar de emoción.

-¡Carlisle!- gritó abrazando al hombre tan pálido como ella, como Esme, como el tipo rubio y como Edward…Edward ¿Dije que su nombre era muy romántico?

-Ven entra-añadió Alice.

-Buenos días-expresó Carlisle.

-El es mi padre, dueño de la academia "Cullen", no se alteren, el es doctor, no enseña canto, pero claro que también canta si…no ¿De dónde hubiéramos sacado nosotros sus hijos el talento?-dijo riendo y a la vez abrazando a su padre.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más perderemos? Pues bienvenido y déjenos avanzar "Señor Cullen"-musitó Mike casi inaudible.

-Bien, señor Newton lo dejo que avance-replicó Carlisle con una sonrisa en la boca.

-Pero como…-masculló Mike.

-Papi, Edward se fue- justificó Alice por estar en clase que no les corresponde, se quedaron viendo fijamente.

-Oh, oh-expresó Carlisle clavando repentinamente la mirada en mi ¡Qué diablos tengo! ¿Monos en la cara que todo el mundo me mira?

-Voy a ver eso, hasta luego chicos-se despidió el señor Cullen con la mano.

-Que descortés, Newton- dijo Jessica.

Alice, nos hizo cantar, hacer calentamientos, algunos "UTILIZABAMOS" mal o mejor dicho no utilizábamos el diafragma. Tenía mucho que aprender, el tiempo pasa lento cuando quieres que pase rápido ¿Por qué?

Por el megáfono se escuchó una voz:

-Buenos días, anunciando el termino de las clases, gracias a Dios, si no ya saben Rose se pone histérica-Explotó y explotamos en carcajadas ¿Quién era Rose?- los esperamos mañana gracias- dijo la voz de un hombre, el tono que tenía daba mucha risa, ¿Cómo será? ¿Quién será? Pero lo que no esperaba era eso…esperaba un timbre que puntualice que son la 1:00pm.

-Cuídate Isabella- dijo Anggela.

-Bella-corregí mientras que le dedicaba una sonrisa.

El aula quedó vacía, Alice arregló sus cosas y por fin se volvió hacia mí.

Seguro te preguntarás por el extraño comportamiento de mi hermano Edward…

Una mujer alta, rubia, muy pero muy hermosa entró en el aula. Me lanzó una mirada de hostil.

-Así que ella es la chica Swan- masculló para su hermana.

-Rose…-trató de reprimir Alice, pero fue interrumpida por la mueca de silencio que le dedicó Rose, Rose…seguro que ella es la que se pone histérica.

-¿Le explicaste?-preguntó la rubia.

-No-respondió Alice.

-Yo lo haré, mírame Swan, tu viste lo que pasó con mi hermano Edward y te queríamos pedir que no te le acerques- Expresó, con la mirada fijamente en mis ojos. Me sentí pequeña, pero ese no era el problema.

-¿Por qué?-musité.

-uhm, uhm, pues…porque te pareces a su enamorada o novia como quieras llamarla Isabell, que murió y es muy parecida a ti…y lo peor te llamas Isabella, ella es y será el gran amor de Edward, el nunca la olvidará es por eso…no te le acerques, pues puede reaccionar como hace un rato-

Debería estar en shock, pero no me dejé vencer, por el miedo. Recién conocía al profesor, recién hoy entonces… ¿Por qué me duele tanto? ¿Por qué siento que voy a llorar? ¿Por qué no quiero aceptarlo?

-Está bien-mascullé.

-No es nada personal muñeca, solo que vaya… sí que eres igual que Isabell- dijo Rose.

-Rosalie, ¿Qué estás diciendo?- le interrumpió Alice.

-Explicándole, hermanita- dijo entre dientes.

Alice me dio una sonrisa de disculpa y jaló a Rosalie del brazo hacia la salida.

-Cuídate Bella, mañana toca clase de música, trae el instrumento que quieras tocar- se despidió.

Asentí.

Me quedé vagabundeando por el aula… justamente yo tenía que parecerme a la tal Isabell, yo ni siquiera era Isabella, yo soy simplemente Bella. Bella Swan que esta triste por una pavada ¿DIOS QUE ME PASA?

Caminé lentamente…no sé como que cuando me di cuenta, estaba en mi auto ya cerca de mi casa.

Me estacioné y bajé del auto.

-ahhh-me caí en el hielo... y el premio nobel a la descoordinación es para: Isabella Swan, y al momento de agarrar el premio se me cae… ¿No puedo ser mas boba?

Ingresé a mi casa y Charlie ya se encontraba allí.

-¿Cómo te fue en la academia?-preguntó Charlie con la mirada aún fija en el partido de fútbol.

-Bien- dije secamente.

Sonó el teléfono y de un brinco lo contesté.

-Aló ¿Bella?, soy Edward Cullen-


	3. Chapter 3: La llamada

Capítulo 3: La llamada

-Alo, Bella, soy Edward Cullen-

Me quedé petrifica al escuchar tremenda presentación, mi mente viajaba a su dulce voz, su sonrisa tierna muy amigable.

-Hola- fue lo único que atiné a decir, veía por la ventana y parecía que el cielo se había despejado… que la luz otra vez entraba por mi ventana, que Charlie se concentraba más en su partido de Basquetbol.

-Ahora estoy fuera de la ciudad, pero cuando regrese quisiera hablar contigo- Dijo con una voz tan aterciopelada, que me sonroje cuando el terminó de decir esa frase.

-Lo sé, tu papá llegó hoy…y fue muy distinto… conocí a tus hermanas que me dijeron que…-

Fue cuando recordé a la tal Isabell, tal vez Edward quisiera verme…para verla a ella, para tenerla presente…. No podía olvidar las palabras de Rosalie "Ella fue y seguirá siendo su gran amor" o algo así trató de expresar, debía alejarme de él, era mi profesor…y un profesor no llama a la casa de sus alumnas.

Pero Bella Swan no es recordatorio de nadie para nadie.

-Discúlpeme profesor, yo no tengo nada que hablar con usted- y colgué el teléfono.

Un profesor no llama a la casa de sus alumnas si no fuera por algo importante. ALGO IMPORTANTE.

Me sentí mal, la cabeza me daba vueltas, sentía que me desplomaría cuando unas manos me atraparon en el aire.

-¡Bella!-gritó Charlie acostándome en el sofá- ¡Llamaré a un médico! ¡A Carlisle!-y se volvió para coger el teléfono, fue lo único que me acuerdo.

Abrí los ojos de par en par. Me exalté al ver unos ojos café-dorados muy lindos, una cara pálida como la cal. Carlisle Cullen… director de la academia "Cullen" donde conocí al profesor…al recuerdo de una Isabella…y bla, bla, bla.

-¿Está claro Charlie?- expresó el doctor girándose a papá.

-Como el cristal-respondió mi padre.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- me interrogó el médico

-Mejor, ¿Qué tengo?-

-Stress, cansancio, preocupaciones, en una palabra has tenido tipo un colapso emocional- murmuró Carlisle.

-Ya le expliqué a tu padre, que cosas debes hacer… o mejor dicho no hacer- masculló con una sonrisa en los labios… una sonrisa que me hacía recordar… ¡PUAJ! Esto nunca me pasa, solo por haberme dicho eso la rubia, me estoy obsesionando con el profesor.

Creo que estoy confundida, si soy loca, le debo preguntar al señor Cullen si conoce a un psicólogo para que me ayuda. Disculpe Carlisle ¿Conoce algún psicólogo que me pueda ayudar? Es que me traumaticé con su hijo y con la historia de una chica que como ya debe saber es muy parecida a mí, gracias usted tan amable, después le daba un beso en la mejilla y lo miraba con ojos de perrito mojado.

Es una obsesión, porque es una obsesión, porque la gente no se enamo… ni pensar en esa palabra puedo.

Porque el amor a primera vista no existe. O ¿sí?

-¡Charlie! ¡Mañana toca clase de música y yo no tengo instrumento musical- Se que al doctor y a mi padre les di un susto de muerte, pero la persona que tenía un verdadero susto de muerte era yo y no sé porque.

Edward POV

Me colgó el teléfono.

Me tiré en la nieve, y al ver el cielo no conseguía pensar en algo que no fuera el aroma de esa chica.

¡¿Podría hacer ella que vuelva ser un monstro otra vez?!

Carlisle me perdonaría pero yo… ¿Yo me perdonaría?

¿Me perdonaría por traicionar la confianza de mi padre, de mi madre vampírica y biológica?

¿Me perdonaría dejar a un padre sin su hija, a una madre sin su hija?

¿Me perdonaría dejar a una familia del futuro sin su esposa…sin su madre…sin su abuela?

¿Me perdonaría acabar con la vida de alguien 100% inocente? Alguien que no tiene la remota idea del peligro que sucede. Ni de los monstros que afectan su mundo.

Marqué nuevamente, pero esta vez a mi casa.

-Aló-

-¡Esme!-grité por el auricular.

-Edward, estábamos muy preocupados…-

-… ¿Qué le han dicho a Bella Swan?-

-Pues… te paso con Rose-

-Rosalie ¡Qué diablos le han dicho a la humana!- grité exasperado

-Mira Eddie… primero bájame el tonito si quieres que te diga algo- exclamó.

-Por favor dime que le han dicho-mascullé con rabia.

-Así está mucho mejor, en realidad yo le dije que…-

-¡Maldita sea! No sabes el trauma que le puedes causar- renegué

-Que vaya a un psiquiatra ¿Ok Masen?, chausito- y me colgó.

Era la segunda persona que colgaba el teléfono hoy, solo que la última… no… no me dio esa punzada donde debería estar el corazón, siento que odio a esa humana, pero a la vez quisiera saber más de ella, porque estudiar canto, porque vivir en un lugar tan frío…para un humano, porque huela endemoniadamente bien.

-¿Más tranquilo?- preguntó Tanya

-No lo sé- musité

-Sigues pensando en eso- afirmó la chica

-Pensando, en todo mi querida Tanya- mascullé

-¿En mí también pensabas?-

Le di una tímida sonrisa y seguí como si nada, como si no la hubiera oído, como si no me hubieran colgado, como si nunca hubiera conocido a Isabella Swan… la chica que se parece a Isabell una chica que fue mi gran amor…. ¡ROSALIE ES UNA TONTA….! ¡NO CONOSCO NI CONOCÍ A NINGUNA ISABELL!

Pero ya era tarde, mis hermanas ya habían metido la pata ¿Se alejaría de mi esa extraña humana?

Muchas preguntas se formulaban en mi cabeza y no tenía explicación ni respuesta para ninguna, el tiempo las resolverá… aunque las "de las muertes" de la chica espero que no.

La noche ha llegado para tomarnos  
con su oscuridad imponente,  
su brillo lunar parece amarme  
y la melancolía, en mi ser, permanente.

La noche es mi amiga  
la noche es mi amante,  
con su oscuridad llameante  
inmensa antología.

Sus sombras caen pesadamente en mi espalda,  
las soporto y cargo extasiado.  
anunciando con estrellas de espada  
un lugar bienaventurado.

Esta noche, solo estoy con mis pensamientos,  
esta noche, busco mi verdadero ser,  
esta noche, busco mis recuerdos sangrientos;  
esta noche espero mi amanecer...

Y si por la penumbra te buscara,  
solo mi sombra yo encontrara;  
estaca en mi corazón clavada  
tan sediento de plasma anhelada.

Nocturno ser soy,  
cuervo de las tinieblas,  
Pantera de oscuras selvas,  
te imploro solo hoy.

Noctámbulo recorro las calles solas y tristes  
alumbrado por tu luz particular,  
Nocturno es mi nombre  
como cualquier ser espectral,  
taciturno vampiro mediocre  
muerto en vida por la oscuridad...

Bella POV

Sé que fue muy descortés pedirle un instrumento a Charlie tan repentinamente, pero tenía que llevar uno, se que era una academia digamos para gente con buen… salario, y no para personas con el sueldo de Charlie, gracias a Dios que me dio un papá tan bueno como es el, que hace lo posible para hacerme feliz, aunque sea con un instrumento de segunda mano.

El día era como siempre, había nieve en el suelo, un día opaco, ni agudizando el oído escuchabas el canto de un ave, más bien escuchabas la lluvia estampándose con el agua, o la gotera que tenía mi pick up, wow, ¿Qué será de la vida de Jacob Black?


	4. Chapter 4: De vuelta

**Capítulo dedicado especialmente para platanita…upss no, para ****Banana Volturi Black** **… muchacha gracias por ser tan fiel a mis historias… si qe si terminando Nuevo amor haré uno que estará dirigido hacia ti como un regalo… yo te aviso.**

**También un agradecimiento especial a ****kpatycullen nena, gracias por tus reviews no te sientas celosa, también habrá una historia para ti.**

**Les deja un capítulo más su vampicántropa… Mayra (Embry) Swansea**

***/*/*/*/**

Capitulo 4: De vuelta

Si, un día de estos debo llamar a Jacob, años que no hablo con él, Dios, ¿Cómo me pudo gustar tanto Jacob a los 9 años? Me reí de mi misma entre las sábanas-

Estaba tranquila, debe ser el relajante muscular que me dio Carlisle, no me acordaba que había soñado, pero lo que si estaba muy segura es que debió ser algo muy lindo ya que estaba de muy buen humor. Me vestí mecánicamente con lo primero que encontré, bajé corriendo y llegó a ser una hazaña muy grande no haberme estampado contra el suelo. Parece que hoy será un buen día.

Charlie ya se había marchado, y no había un adulto que controlando lo que comía solo tomé un vaso de jugo de piña de la nevera, me acomodé la bufanda y salí apurada hacia mi auto, subí a él y casi me doy contra la ventana del conductor. ¡Diablos mi guitarra! ¡La olvidé en mi habitación! Salí del auto a recogerla.

*/*/*

Entré a la academia todavía no era la hora de entrada por lo cual la gente estaba conversando a fuera de las aulas, puse un pie adentro y la recepcionista de hoy era nada más y nada menos que Alice, me dio gracias verla sentada con la cara sumamente aburrida hasta que entré, me miró como en acto reflejo su mirada se posó en la mía y me escaneó con desaprobación, me comencé a sonrojar ¿Nunca nadie le dijo que mirar de esa forma era descortés? Creo que no.

-Bella, que gusto verte hoy-habló subiendo un poco el tono de su voz para que la escuchase, solo atiné a sonreírle, hasta que la rubia ingresó al lugar.

-Que bien huele, que dices Alice, Carlisle nos perdonará-murmuró Rosalie pero la llegué a escuchar.

Explotaron en carcajadas, disfrutaban de una broma privada, así que hacía mala compañía.

-Disculpa, Alice ¿Me dirías donde queda el aula de música?- pregunté un tanto sonrojada

-Claro, es la última aula donde dice "Clase de música"-

-Muy inteligente- agregó Rose- Alice dame la lista de mis alumnos de originalidad

Caminé y entre al aula presumiendo que no habría nadie, mala suposición, estaba Esme tocando el piano, al verme hizo un ademán para que ingrese, sus pequeñas manos se movían rápidamente por las teclas formando la famosa melodía "La para Elisa" después de unos cuantos momentos terminar de interpretar se paró.

-Guitarra, buena elección-musitó

La clase y toda la semana pasó normal, lo más difícil fue las clases de falsete de Alice y la de vibrato de Jasper, para cuando falte poco de acabar el ciclo recién vamos a entrar originalidad. Temo entrar ahí.

Lunes bueno… un lunes cálido como los hay pocos en forks, llegué y fui directo a la clase de "Impostación vocal" me coloqué adelante y me resigné a esperar a Alice.

Levanté la vista y me topé con los ojos dorados bellísimos de Edward Cullen, mi profesor.

-Tuve deberes sagrados que cumplir- se justificó ante sus alumnos.

-Pero ya está de vuelta- dijo Jessica totalmente emocionada

-Sí, miren vamos a cantar una canción "We Are All In This Together", no es una no es una canción difícil, les puedo ayudar cuando quieran, pero practiquemos ahora- masculló mientras nos entregaba una hoja, al llegar a mí me miró dulcemente, bajé la mirada sonrojándome, me extendió con fuerza el papel. Dios, que bipolar es Edward.

¿Qué es esto? ¿Cómo diablos voy a cantar una partitura? ¿Le tengo que pedir ayuda? ¿Tal vez a Esme la profesora de música?

-Wow, una bella canción-dijo Ben

–Profesor, disculpe yo aún tengo una semana en la academia y no sé leer muy bien la partitura, tal vez usted pueda ayudarme-musité alzando la mano algo temerosa.

-Aprovechadora- murmuró Jessica mientras yo y el profesor le clavábamos la mirada.

Mientras Ben, Eric y Mike explotaban en carcajadas

-Claro-respondió mirándome otra vez- te puedes quedar 1 hora más al terminar la clase, mientras tanto trata de seguirnos con las letras que están debajo del pentagrama-

-Gracias- musité

Se volteo para mirar a los de la clase.

-Primero párense, no se puede cantar sentados, calienten la voz-

Así lo hicimos

-¿Para qué practicaremos esta canción?- preguntó Mike

-Señor Michael Newton, practicaremos esta canción porque tendremos una presentación en la cual todos participarán, mientras la persona más resaltante hará un solo claro, tendrá la ayuda de mi hermana Rosalie para ello, todo el dinero se irá a obras benéficas, como el albergue de niños-

-Estoy de acuerdo-Dijo Erick

-Si apoyemos a esos niños- agregó Mike

-Ese solo será mío- inquirió Lauren

-Estás equivocada será mío- corrigió Jessica

-Quisiera poder hacerlo murmuré- dentro del bullicio

-Lo podrás – aseguró Edward. ¿Cómo diablos me escuchó?

-Practiquemos, muchachos y muchachas – casi-gritó.

*/*/*

La mañana se pasó muy rápido y pronto la misma voz chistosa sonó por el megáfono.

Alisté mis cosas mientras me disponía a salir. Todos ya habían salido, ¿Por qué siempre me demoro? ¿Siempre tengo que ser tan lenta?

-Te tienes que quedar a practicar ¿Lo olvidas?- preguntó el hombre de ojos dorados.

-Es verdad, muy bien empecemos- mascullé

-Primero debería aclararte algo, sobre Isabell- musitó

-No tiene nada que decirme, lo comprendo si le resulta difícil verme, si desea me cambio de academia-

-Lo que quería decirte es que…-

…-¡Edward Anthony Cullen! ¡Qué diablos piensas hacer!- gruñó Rose

Me sentí pequeña en el gran salón de clases, viendo los ojos enfebrecidos de dos familiares.

-Swan, márchate a tu casa, practicarás con Alice, o con mamá, con Edward no- impuso la rubia

-¿Quién te crees que eres?]- preguntó Edward enérgico.

-La persona que intentará salvarla, Alice lo vio, ¿Lo ves?-

-No puede ser posible-musitó salvajemente

Sin decir una palabra, me di la vuelta y me dispuse a salir, mientras una mano fría me sujeto el brazo.


	5. Chapter 5: No lucharé contra el destino

**(Se que empezó como crepúsculo y todo eso, pero desde ahora comienza a tomar un rumbo distinto)**

Capítulo 5: No lucharé contra el destino

Sin decir una palabra, me di la vuelta y me dispuse a salir, mientras una mano fría me sujeto el brazo.

Voltee asustada, por el frío tacto.

-Ensayaremos- musitó Edward, sus ojos se habían ¿Oscurecido? Me entró miedo al ver su cambio de humor tan repentino, quise zafarme pero él con una sola mano me tenía inmovilizada.

-Suélteme- murmuré

-No le hagas caso a Rosalie- gruñó

-¡Déjeme! ¡AUXILIO!- dije totalmente austada.

-¡Déjala!-gritó Rosalie que con una mano retiró a Edward de mí, mientras que los dos se miraban con hostilidad. Mi instinto de supervivencia me decía que corre ¡Corre! ¡Corre! y así lo hice, corrí a toda velocidad, mientras que por el gran susto las lágrimas comenzaban a descender de mis ojos .

Alice me vio corriendo y no tuve la amabilidad de despedirme, mi corazón latía a mil por hora, se paró en el acto y se acercó al pasadizo donde estaban sus hermanos, seguí de largo y ya iba llegar a donde estaba mi auto, pero un mal movimiento hizo que me cayera, golpeándome la cabeza con la puerta de mi carro.

/

/

Y lentamente, todo se volvió negro.

/

/

-Ya va abrir los ojos-

-¿Viste lo que provocas Edward?-

-Yo… no quise-

-Niños no se peleen-

-Pero, papá ella se mete en la vida de los demás-

-Jasper, hijo, haznos un favor y calma todos-

-Sí, mamá-

-Wow, una humana, suculenta, jugosita –

-Cállate, Emmett-

-Hay si claro, te haré caso señor yo-me-aprovecho-de-la-humana-Cullen-

Abrí los ojos lentamente, para encontrarme a 7 personas mirándome. Me sobresalté a mirarlos a todos, ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Esto no es la academia? ¿Estoy en una habitación? Me senté en la cama y la cabeza me daba vueltas.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Carlisle

-No, no, no – movía la cabeza con vehemencia- tengo que llamar a Charlie, me quiero ir.

Me paré y me tambalee, otra vez me iba desplomar hasta que Alice me agarró en el aire.

-Llamaremos a tu papá para que te recoja, Bella, no te preocupes, preciosa todo estará bien- aseguró Edward, mientras las mariposas estomacales revoloteaban sin parar, mis mejillas se tornaron carmesí, bajé la mirada mientras me alejaba de Alice y volvía a sentarme en la cama.

Todos comenzaron a salir de la habitación, rápidamente y con mucha gracilidad, menos uno, Edward se quedó parado frente a mí.

-No lucharé contra el destino, sé que soy egoísta, pero quiero que pase y no voy a cambiar el futuro-

-¿Qué? No te entiendo- dije totalmente confundida

-Se que pasará algo y lo he esperado toda mi vida, no lucharé contra lo que tenga que venir- agregó.

-Sigo sin entender- mascullé

-Luego lo entenderás, pero hasta que venga tu papá ¿Practicamos?- propuso mientras sacaba la partitura del bolsillo de su pantalón.

-Bien-

-Acompáñame- indicó haciéndome un además con el dedo para seguirlo, me tomó del brazo y me guió a un cuarto, había un piano muy grande y bonito, negro con degradación.

-Wow- fue lo único que salió de mis labios.

-¿Te gusta alguna canción en especial?- preguntó mirándome dulcemente.

-" I just wanna be with you", ya sabes aún no maduro- dije entre risas

-A mí también me gustan las de HSM hay muchas que son muy románticas, me la sé ¿Cantas?- preguntó.

-No lo hago muy bien pero estoy aprendiendo en la academia – di una tímida sonrisa-creo que podré-

-Perfecto- dijo mientras sus manos tomaban posición encima de las teclas.

I've got a lot of things  
I have to do..  
All these distractions  
Our future's coming soon  
We're Being pulled  
A hundred different directions  
But whatever happens  
I know I've got you

You're on my mind you're in my heart  
It doesn't matter where we are  
It'll be alright  
Even if we're miles apart

All I wanna do,  
Is be with you be with you  
there's nothing we can't do  
Just wanna be with you  
Only you  
No matter where life takes us nothing can break us apart...  
(You know it's true)  
I just wanna be with you

No sé que fué lo que comenzó a pasar, lo único que sé es que nuestras voces se mesclaron y me perdí en esos ojos dorados.

(Be with you)

You know how life can be  
It changes over night  
it's sunny, but raining, but it's alright  
A friend like you..  
Always makes it easy  
I know that you kidding me every time.

Through every up through every down  
You know I'll always be around  
Through everything you can count on me..

All I wanna do,  
Is be with you be with you  
there's nothing we can't do  
Just wanna be with you  
Only you  
No matter where life takes us nothing can break us apart...  
(You know it's true)  
I just wanna be with you

I just wanna be with you...

Cuando Edward marcó las últimas notas, desperté, estábamos sentados juntos con una sonrisa boba de oreja a oreja, me avergoncé por ello y me paré.

-Creo que debemos practicar la otra canción-me animé a decir.

Edward estaba con el seño fruncido mirando hacia la puerta.

-Oh, vamos si quieren entrar háganlo ahora- se apresuró a gritar.

La puerta se abrió dejando entrar al resto de los Cullen.

-Que bonita voz, Bella- dijo Esme, mientras la avalancha de halagos venían hacia mí, haciéndome sonrojar inevitablemente.

-Charlie está en camino-

-Bien, está nota es do- pero me perdí en sus palabras, debía admitirlo, fue muy extraño e irrealmente divertido cantar con él, pero la sombra de Isabell lo persigue ¿Se habrá mostrado así conmigo solo porque me parezco a ella? ¿O porque también se está enamorando de mí? Un momento… ¿Dije también se está enamorando?

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

**ESPERO que les haya gustado el capítulo, les dejo la letra de la canción de cómo se canta en español…simplemente soy adicta a HSM...! XD**

Hmmm

mmmmmm

Si

Hay muchas cosas que, yo debo hacer

Si hay distracciones el tiempo va a vencer

Que presión, son tantas las instrucciones

Pase lo que pase, te tengo a ti

Te llevo en mi corazón, sin importar la situación

Así será, aunque lejos tú estés.....

Yo quiero estar por siempre así, junto a ti

Hay tanto por hacer, quiero contigo estar, junto a ti,

No importa donde estemos nadie nos va a separar (lo sabes bien)

Yo contigo quiero estar..

Oh Siiii, si junto a ti(si si)

La vida extraña es, pues cambia sin cesar,

Con sol y con lluvia, los días se van

Si estas aquí, todo es mas fácil,

Sé que todo el tiempo cuidas de mi

A veces bien, a veces mal

Pero yo siempre voy a estar,

Yo se que tu confiaras en mi.

Yo quiero estar por siempre así,

Junto a ti,

Hay tanto por hacer, quiero contigo estar

Junto a ti, no importa donde estemos nadie

Nos va a separar,

(Lo sabes bien)

Yo contigo quiero estar

Yo contigo quiero estar

**(Los Links están en mi perfil)**


	6. Chapter 6: Ojos dorados

Capítulo 6: Ojos dorados

-¿Entendiste?- preguntó Edward

-Sí ese es do, este es mib, este es fa*, mientras que el resto son las notas naturales sin alteración- mascullé señalando el resto de las notas en el pentagrama.

-Exacto- me felicitó

-Charlie, ya debe estar por llegar ¿Una última canción?- propuso Emmett con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Qué dices Bella?-me preguntó Edward con una sonrisa torcida, mi corazón se paró, para luego hacer los latidos más desenfrenados, me quedé sin habla ¿Qué había preguntado? Ah, sí.

-Para mí no hay problema- respondí. Mi corazón repiqueteaba tanto que parecía que se saldría de mi pecho, me sonrojé al máximo.

-Wow, espérate no quiero respirar- murmuró Jasper

Fue mi mente o pareció que Edward dio un pequeño gruñido.

-Jazz ¿Quieres irte?- preguntó Alice

-Ya estoy bien –respondió

-¿Qué canción?-preguntó Rose.

-No seamos descorteces dejemos elegir a Bella, ella es la invitada- pronunció Alice a lo cual todos asintieron.

-Oh, tengo un poquitín de sed, me voy con Carlisle-expresó Esme un tanto apena, al acto Carlisle salía con ella.

-Bien, ¿Qué Tal Send it on?-pregunté

Jasper le entregó una guitarra a Edward ¿Cuántos instrumentos saben tocar? ¿20?

Rose  
A word's, just a word  
'til you mean what you say

Emmett  
And love, isn't love  
'til you give it away

Rose  
We've all gotta give

Emmett  
Yeah,something to give

Emmett y Rose:  
To make a change  
Send it on  
On and on  
Just one hand can heal another  
Be a part  
Reach a heart  
Just one spark starts a fire  
With one little action the chain reaction  
Will never stop  
Make it strong  
Shine a light and send it on

Alice y Jasper:  
Just Smile  
(Just Smile)  
And the world  
(And the world)  
Will smile  
along with you…

Jasper :  
That small act of love  
That's meant for one

Jasper y Alice:  
Will become two

Rose :  
If we take the chances..

Emmett:  
That change circumstances

Rosalie y Emmett:  
Imagine all we can do

Todos  
If we  
Send it on  
On and on  
Just one hand can heal another  
Be a part  
Reach a heart  
Just one spark starts a fire  
With one little action the chain reaction  
Will never stop  
Make it strong  
Shine a light and send it on (oh send it on)

Send it on..

Rose:

There's power in all of the choices we make

Alice y Jasper:  
So I'm starting now there's not a moment to wait

Yo:  
A word's, just a word  
'til you mean what you say

Edward y Yo:  
And love, isn't love  
'til you give it away

Me pare tomandome el estómago y seguí cantado:  
Send it on. Todos abrieron los ojos com Platos.  
(Send it on)

Todos: On and on  
(on and on)  
Just one hand can heal another  
Be a part  
(be a part)  
Reach a heart

Just one spark starts a fire  
With one little action the chain reaction  
Will never stop  
Make it strong  
Shine a light and  
Send it on

On and on  
Just one hand can heal another  
Be a part  
Reach a heart  
Just one spark starts a fire  
With one little action the chain reaction  
Will help it start  
Make it strong  
Shine a light and send it on

Rosalíe:  
Shine a light and send it on..

Todos:  
Shine a light and send it on…

Todos nos aplaudimos, definitivamente era uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida, hasta ahora, yo tenía una sonrisa tan grande que parecía que mis mejillas se romperían.

-Que tal voz- dijo Charlie en la puerta, todos volteamos hacia él, Edward frunció el ceño.

-Y yo que creí que hacías una locura estudiando canto- anunció

Rosalie también frunció el ceño.

-Maravilloso, Bella tienes una hermosísima voz- proclamó Alice

-Definitivamente es hora que entres a mi clase-musitó Rosalie.

Tuvo que sonreír, para ocultar mi incomodidad. A paso rápido llegué a la puerta donde Charlie.

-¿Cómo entraste?-pregunté en susurro

-Esme, me abrió la puerta, y me indicó donde estaban, ya se fue- susurró también.

Se escucharon las carcajadas de Emmett desde adentro. Avanzamos como 20 pasos, wow era realmente grande esa casa.

-Papá espérame en la puerta quiero despedirme de mis amigos-

-Tus amigos- replicó Charlie. Volviéndose hacia la puerta, regresé rápidamente al cuarto de música pero solamente estaba Edward recostado en el marco de la puerta, tuve que reprimir un grito, se veía realmente hermoso.

-Me voy, cuídate- dije mientras me ponía de puntitas y le daba un beso en la mejilla, nos estremecimos al tacto.

-¿Mañana quieres ir a comer algo? ¿Después de clases?-preguntó

-Claro- y salí casi corriendo.

*/*/*/*/*

Me levanté y rápidamente me metí a bañar, el agua caliente caía sobre mi espalda y me relajaba, mi corazón latía rápido, mientras mi mente gritaba "VOY A ALMORZAR CON EDWARD CULLEN" era raro pero la palabra almorzar me parecía ajena a lo que iba a pasar. Terminé de bañarme y bajé rápidamente, como era muy temprano Charlie estaba tomando desayuno y me miró con una chispa de burla en los ojos.

-Llamaron de la academia Cullen-reprimió una risa- Hoy no habrá clase pues llegan los nuevos profesores de Alaska o no sé dónde.

-Nuevos pro… ¿Profesores?-tartamudeé. Eso no era lo importante, lo importante era el almuerzo.

-Si-sonrió tontamente- Cullen dice que la propuesta sigue en pie, te espera en "La bella Italia".

-¿Enserio?-dije eufórica un poquito más y me ponía a saltar en la sala.

-Wow ¿Qué haré hasta la hora de él almuerzo?-me pregunté

-Tal vez escribirle a Reneé, ya que no le escribes, NADA- resondró Charlie

-Luego- rogué con la cara de perrito mojado.

Se carcajeo de mi cara.

-Muy bien-

-Charlie ¿Me dices cómo llegar a la casa de los Black?

Sonrió a tal petición


	7. Chapter 7: ¿Tú también?

**(La canción Only Hope está en mi perfil)**

Capítulo 7: ¿Tú también?

Conduje, y en menos de lo pensado ya estaba al frente de la casa de los Black, las piernas me temblaba ¿Po qué me temblaban? Han pasado 8 años es imposible que me siga gustando Jacob Black. Imposible.

Jake abrió su puerta y salió corriendo. Se extendió una sonrisa por su rostro, que hizo que contuviera el aliento, estaba extremadamente grande y más guapo que nunca, su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta, mientras que un mechón estaba atrapado detrás de su oreja, traía un jean descolorido, y su camisa semi abierta lo hacía ver sexy. Sacudí la cabeza para tratar de ahuyentar los pensamientos. Bajé del auto y corrí hacia, me tropecé con mis propios pies iba a caer, cuando sus fornidos brazos me atraparon en el aire.

-Bella-musitó

-¡Jake! ¡Que buena forma de recibirme!- grité alegremente

-Wow, que bien que visites a amigos del ayer- murmuró

-Cierto, cuídate voy a visitar a Quil-

Explotó en carcajadas.

-Jake ¿Podrías dejar de agarrarme de la cintura?- dije mientras examinaba sus manos. Nos sonrojamos, mientras él me soltaba.

-Que hay Bells, ¿Cual es el motivo de tu visita?- preguntó Jake

-¿Tiene que haber motivo?-respondí con una respuesta

-En realidad, no- rió - ¿Cuándo llegaste a Forks?-

-Dos semanas y media- respondí asustada – Estoy estudiando en la academia Cullen, pensé que Billy te lo había dicho-

-Wow ¿Academia Cullen?- resopló – voy a estudiar ahí-

-Ca… ¿cantas? ¿Tú también?- pregunté sorprendida

-Claro, pero mi papá sigue con las niñerías de los vampiros-

-¿Vampiros?- pregunté extrañada

-Se supone que los Quileutes descendemos de lobos, y pues los Cullen son de un clan enemigo, son los fríos o vampiros como quieras llamarlos, mi bisabuelo Ephraim Black hizo un tratado con ellos para que no muerdan personas en nuestro territorio, ¿Estúpido cierto?-

Eso no era posible, pues no existe cosas así, pero algo en mi garganta impedía decirle: Si, muy estúpido, más bien me daba ganas de decirle: si, lo creo.

-¿Entonces no irás a la academia?- pregunté triste

-Yo solo he dicho que mi papá sigue con las niñerías, te acompañaré Bella- susurró cerca de mi oreja, me sonrojé.

-¡BIEN! ¡POR FIN UN AMIGO EN LA ACADEMIA!-grité abrazándolo

-Voy perdiendo clases, pero bueno, sé tocar guitarra- rió- Mi madre me enseñaba a la fuerza diciéndome que luego me encantaría pues me conocía muy bien…… no se equivocó-

-Pero ven, mira, me compré mi guitarra con mucho esfuerzo- expresó jalándome para que entre a su casa.

Cuando entré me quedé sorprendida, había un piano grande, para su pequeña casa, me senté al frente y cerré los ojos, mientras que en mi mente aparecían unos ojos dorados bellísimos. Volví abrir los ojos y le sonreí a Jake.

-Mi madre también me obligó, pero solo me sé con *notas secas-

Jake agarró su guitarra y comenzó a tocar, mientras que no sé como mis manos siguieron por el teclado.

There's a song that's inside of my soul  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
I'm awake in the infinite cold  
But You sing to me over and over and over again

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
and pray to be only Yours  
I pray to be only Yours  
I know now you're my only hope

Sing to me the song of the stars  
Of Your galaxy dancing and laughing  
and laughing again  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that You have for me over again

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope

I give You my destiny  
I'm giving You all of me  
I want Your symphony  
Singing in all that I am  
At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope

Me paré y lo abracé al instante.

-Jake, eso fue hermoso-

-Cierto-

Estuvimos hablando, de que hicimos los años que no nos vimos, me resondró por no haber ido a los bailes de fin de curso, le expliqué de mis facultades de bailarina, hablamos sobre Billy, Charlie, Reneé, Sara (su madre que había fallecido) sus hermanas, sobre que mañana iría ya a la academia y muchas cosas más.

-Jacob ¿Me dices la hora?- pregunté totalmente tranquila

-Un cuarto para la 1-

-¡TENGO QUE IR A ALMORZAR!- grité exasperada

-¿Tanta hambre tienes?- dijo totalmente divertido

-Muy gracioso, Jacob Black, tengo- suspiré – Una cita.

Frunció el ceño

-Mañana te cuento, Jake- mascullé dándole un beso en la mejilla y salí corriendo al auto.

Conduje lo más rápido, que mi carcacha me lo permitió, hasta que llegué "La bella Italia".

Me quedé parada en la puerta con la vista busqué a Edward y no había ni rastro de él.

-Llegas tarde- murmuraron a mi oído, haciendo que su aliento frío me haga estremecer, le sonreí tímidamente, bajando la mirada a mis pies.

-Es que…-

…-No es necesario que me lo digas- interrumpió arrugando la nariz. ¿Qué le pasa? Hoy me bañé temprano, me eché mi shampoo de fresias.

-Pasa- dijo abriéndome la puerta, ingresé y me senté en la mesa que me indicó.

-Sabes, eres muy interesante- rompió el hielo.

Me sonrojé

-Po… ¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Solo lo sé- respondió

Se acercó el mozo y le entregó la carta, Edward "parló" en italiano y luego su mirada volvió a mí.

-¿Crees en el amor a primera vista?- preguntó, yo bajé la mirada hacia la mesa- Yo sí – agarró y con su mano tomó mi mentón y lo levantó.

-Respóndeme, Bella –susurró- A mí me ha pasado, me he enamorado de alguien… a primera vista.

-Si lo creo- respondí- Si me ha pasado

-¿De quién?- Presionó

-¿De quién qué? – dije tratando de disimular

-¿De quién te enamoraste a primera vista?- Dijo subiendo el tono de su voz ¿Qué diablos le pasaba?

-Eso no te importa- respondí tajante

-Tienes que decírmelo- casi gritó

-No quiero-

-Dímelo-

-¡DE TI!- grité a todo pulmón- ESTOY ESTUPIDAMENTE ENAMORADA DE TI ¿CONTENTO?-

Me miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par, las personas de otras mesas se giraron a ver lo que pasaba, Edward me dio su sonrisa torcida.

-Yo también me enamoré de ti a primera vista- Cuando me di cuenta, su rostro estaba cerca del mío, al poco rato estábamos unidos en un perfecto beso, mi corazón se aceleró, nuestros labios se movían conjuntamente, su piel era fría como el hielo y su aliento olía a menta, cada pedazo de mi piel lo reclamaba, cada pedazo de mi piel, reclamaba a Edward Cullen… mi profesor de impostación vocal.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

*Notas secas quiere decir, que por ejemplo en un papel diga: Do, re, mi y tu tocas con eso nada más.

Only Hope en español:

Mi única esperanza

Hay una canción que está dentro de mi alma.

Es la que he intentado escribir

Una y otra vez.

Estoy despierta en el frío infinito.

Pero tu me cantas una y otra

y otra vez.

Así que agacho mi cabeza.

Y levanto mis manos y rezo.

Por ser solo tuya, rezo.

Para ser solo tuya.

Ahora sé que, tu eres mi única esperanza.

Cántame la canción de las estrellas,

De nuestra galaxia bailando y riendo

y riendo otra vez.

Cuando parece que mis sueños están tan lejos.

Cántame sobre los planes que tienes para mí otra vez.

Así que agacho mi cabeza.

Y levanto mis manos y rezo.

Por ser solo tuya, rezo.

Para ser solo tuya.

Ahora sé que, tu eres mi única esperanza.

Te doy mi destino.

Te estoy dando todo de mí.

Quiero tu sinfonía, cantándome todo lo que soy.

A todo pulmón, te lo devuelvo.

Así que agacho mi cabeza.

Y levanto mis manos y rezo.

Por ser solo tuya, rezo.

Por ser solo tuya, rezo.

Para ser solo tuya.

Ahora sé que, tu eres mi única esperanza.


	8. Chapter 8: La verdad

**(Capítulo dedicado para Gina…mi querida Cafesita)**

Capítulo: La verdad

Aun seguía avergonzada por el repentino beso, era una nueva experiencia para mí, yo nunca había sido "aperitiva" para los chicos, pero el vió en mi…lo que nadie vió en mí antes, tal vez esté soñando ¿Segura que estoy despierta?

-Tu piel tiene un aspecto encantador con ese color azul- Me sorprendió y bajé la vista, sonrojada.

El mozo dejó solamente un plato de raviolis y una cesta de colines. Dudosa miré a Edward. Se encogió de hombros y me dio su mejor sonrisa torcida.

-No tengo hambre- se justificó, dándome el tenedor –Debes comer.

-¿Por qué decidiste venir a Forks?- Enarcó una ceja.

-Mamá se casó, y yo sentía que hacía mal tercio, y entonces dije ¿Por qué no visitar a Charlie? No…No es cierto dije: A pudrirme donde Charlie-sonreí tímidamente

-No te gusta Forks- más que una pregunta había sonado como una afirmación. Me miraba con intriga.

-Ahora me gusta- Quise morderme la lengua al caer en la cuenta de lo que él había dicho. No respondió a mi comentario.

-Te tengo que decir dos cosas importantes, Bella- interrumpió mis pensamientos, lo miré detenidamente mientras ingería un ravioli más.

-Jacob Black me dijo algo, tal vez si te lo digo te rías un rato como yo lo hice- Yo no me reí pero estaba segura que le haría gracia a él, si dijeran que mi familia es de vampiros yo me partiría de risa.

Su rostro se congeló.

-¿Qué diablos te dijo ese crío?-Su tono de voz hizo desaparecer todo rastro de dulzura que hubo antes.

-Que tu familia y tú son vampiros- solté una risita falta, no hubo cambio en su rastro, decidí que hablaría menos, me estaba sintiendo como una reverenda tonta.

-Es cierto- afirmó, no sus ojos estaban negros, me dio miedo verlo así.

-¡¿Qué?!- pregunté algo molesta, no era justo que se jugara así conmigo.

-No te asustes, Bella, créeme, sabes que no todo es normal conmigo- susurró.

Extrañamente confiaba en él, Edward era extremadamente confiable.

-Genial- murmuré -¿Cómo es ser uno?

-¿No me preguntarás sobre mi dieta?- preguntó mirándome a los ojos.

-Estoy segura que no me harías daño, Edward, nunca antes había confiado tan ciegamente-

Terminé de comer y arrimé el plato hacia delante, sus ojos brillaban con alegría.

-Somos vegetarianos, bueno no de comer verduras si no que, no cazamos humanos, si no animales, tenemos un respeto por la vida, sé que es raro, pero es lo que Carlisle nos ha enseñado, si con nuestros dones podemos ayudar a alguien…para bien lo hacemos-

-¿Dones?- pregunté con el ceño fruncido.

-Sí, pero no todos tienen un don, solo algunos- yo lo miraba sorprendida y todo atisbo de duda se esfumó- Alice…tiene visiones subjetivas del futuro, Jasper puede controlar los sentimientos…yo leo mentes- Edward tenía la mirada plantada en la mesa.

Me avergoncé, pues tantas cosas que había pensado de él, tanta cosas…impropias llámele así, ¿Qué estará pensando de mí? ¿Estará leyendo mis pensamientos ahora? ¿Edward, me escuchas?

-Si- respondió. Me quedé helada

-¿Eh?- fue lo único que salió de mis labios

-Que si me crees- afirmó

-Claro, no habría forma de que me puedas engañar, eres muy especial- aseguré - ¿Lees mi mente ahora?-

-No, por alguna extraña razón no puedo leer tu mente-

-¿Soy un bicho raro?-

Explotó en carcajadas

-No, pero sería mí bicho raro-

-Muy gracioso Cullen, quiero que me expliques lo de Isabell- impuse viendo a Edward acomodarse en su asiento.

-Rose lo inventó todo, para protegerte de esto, de lo que somos, Alice lo vió él primer día de clase, vió como me enamoraba de ti, y no pienso luchar contra mi destino- Se acercó y beso mi frente tiernamente.

Miré mi reloj simplemente por costumbre. Los ojos casi se me salen del susto. 3:40 ¿Tanto hemos estado hablando? Solo le quería preguntar algo más.

-¿Qué somos, Edward?- pregunté

-Ahora tú eres mi vida- Me bastó eso para sonreírle ampliamente, por fin había encontrado el amor en alguien.

-Me tengo que ir, fue grandioso almorzar contigo…amor- me costó decir la última frase, pues me avergonzaba demasiado.

-Te llevo a tu casa- se ofreció mientras dejaba el valor de la comida en la mesa y salía junto a mí.

-No es necesario traje mi auto-

-Entonces espérame en la noche despierta. Hoy te visito-murmuró con una sonrisa pícara

No entendí muy bien esas palabras, simplemente le di un tímido abrazo y subí a mi trasto. Charlie había salido así que subí a mi cuarto de frente, practique como 3 veces la canción. Mi padre llegó como a las 7:00pm pero no me digné a bajar, me quedé en mi habitación, hasta que me lancé en mi cama y los brazos de Morfeo me atraparon.

Déjame entrar a tu corazón  
poquito a poco hasta ganar tu amor  
llévame contigo hasta recorrer  
los secretos que tu guardas en la piel  
y te voy a amar como nunca yo ame  
y te vas a enamorar como siempre lo soñé

Abrí los ojos y me senté en mi cama. Esa era la voz de… ¿Edward? Por el amor de Cristo ¿Me ha traído serenata? Me aproxime a la ventana y la abrí, el estaba con sus hermanos que le hacían el coro, se veía hermoso con su guitarra. Rosalie y Alice estaban en el auto de atrás.

Es que estar contigo me resulta tan hermoso  
y es que a tu lado puedo ser la luz de tu amanecer  
porque contigo olvidare el pasado  
si vienes a mi lado me hará bien…

Yo quiero ser el dueño de tu querer  
y lentamente amarte hasta hacerte enloquecer  
llévame contigo hasta recorrer  
los secretos que tu guardas en la piel  
y te voy a amar como nunca yo ame  
y te vas a enamorar como siempre lo soñé

Porque contigo puedo ser la luz de tu amanecer  
porque contigo olvidare el pasado  
si vienes a mi lado me hará bien  
tu eres el sol de mi

Baje corriendo las escaleras, mi padre estaba prendido de la ventada de afuera, sin decirle nada salí corriendo donde Edward. Me lancé a sus brazos y comencé a llorar. Me besó la frente, las mejillas y por último los labios, todo estalló en aplausos, sus hermanos estaban contentos, esto ya no era un juego, estaba con el permiso de la familia.

-Cullen, que buena forma de demostrar amor- murmuró Charlie

-La quiero, señor Swan y le venía a pedir permiso para rondar a su primogénita-

El estaba hablando como si fuera de otra época, eso me parecía extraño.

-Si piensas respetarla y no dañarla, puedes venir cuando quieras- expresó papá restándole importancia.

-Todo lo que haré va a ser para su bienestar lo juro-

-A tu lado puedo ser la luz de tu amanecer- musitó

-¿Es un complot para hacerme llorar?- pregunté con una fingida molestia

-No haríamos eso sin Charlie- dijo Jasper. Charlie lo vió y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Enserio?- pregunté asombrada

-No, hermanita, claro que no- respondió Emmett. Y sí ahora venía a ser su hermanita.


	9. Chapter 9: Profesores de Alaska

**Agradecimiento especial a "Los de ese foro", pues me hicieron entender que habrá personas que nos quieran destruir. Ahora sé también, que mis amigas en los peores momentos me apoyaran GRACIAS: Cafesita, Duendecillo, Peque ustedes me han dado la fuerza para no romper a llorar.

¿Saben qué? Tengo ganas de escribir y mejorar lo que hago día a día. Apuesto cualquier cosa que ellos no han escrito ni un DRABBLE, que pena. Y pese a quien le pese tengo preparado otro fanfic "Gracias por NO confiar en mí" que estarás dedicado para 2 personas quien quiero mucho: Gina y Banana XD, mis fieles lectoras.

Si bien, voy a arreglar los errores de mis fanfics no va ser por ustedes (Los foro perfectos escritores o perfectos criticadores da igual), si no por las personas que les gusta el fic y que me han dejado su comentario, que son como una motivación, un impulso para seguir escribiendo. Disfruten este capítulo**

**Capítulo 9: Profesores de Alaska**

Me despedí de todos, ya que Charlie no quería que me quedara tan noche afuera, me acerqué a Edward y él me abrazó.

-Deja tu ventana abierta- susurró cerca de mi oreja.

-Sí- musité algo extrañada.

Al entrar a casa Charlie me dio una mirada acusadora, pero no dijo nada, así que subí a mi habitación y me puse el pijama en el baño, me lavé los dientes, me peiné. Salí a oscuras y me paré en medio de la habitación. No tuve la necesidad de abrir la ventana, pues ya estaba abierta.

-Bella…-

-…Ah- chillé asustada. Y "su" mano gélida me tapó la boca, me relajé al sentir su inconfundible olor. Quitó su mano de mi boca y yo me volteé a mirarlo, una sonrisa se distinguía en su rostro.

Bufé

-¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó acariciando mi mejilla.

-No te puedo ver bien- rezongué. Rió entre dientes.

-¿Cómo entraste?- pregunté

-Por la ventana-

-¿Hace cuanto haces eso?- interrogué otra vez, pensando en cada vez que dejé la ventana abierta. No me contestó.

-Es hora de que duermas- se alejó de mí y se echó en mi cama. Seguí por donde se había ido recostándome a su lado, jaló una colcha y me envolvió con ella, deposité mi cabeza en su pecho, mientras él comenzaba a tararear una hermosa nana.

Abrí los ojos, lo primero que busqué fueron sus hermosos ojos dorados. Me sonrió con mucha ternura, parecía como si no hubiera descansado.

-¿Has dormido bien?- pregunté inocente.

-No puedo dormir- farfulló, me puse tensa ¿Tendrá insomnio?- Nunca, desde que somos convertidos ya no se puede.

Bajé la mirada algo apenada.

-Me tengo que ir-anunció –Te veo en la academia. Me dio un beso en la frente. Se paró de la cama y caminó hasta la ventana, la abrió y saltó con un movimiento grácil. Ahogué un grito, corrí hasta ahí y saqué la cabeza a mirar, estaba recostado en el árbol. Se despidió con la mano antes de avanzar hacia su volvo.

Fui hasta mi ropero y me puse a examinar la ropa que tenía. Fruncí el ceño al ver que no tenía buen gusto para la moda.

* * *

Llegué a la academia y en la puerta estaba Emmett y Rosalie ¿Tomados de las manos? Que cosa tan extraña. Me acerqué a ellos.

-Hola- les saludé. Me dieron una amplia sonrisa.

-Hola, Bella- dijeron al unisono, luego estallaron en carcajadas. Se veían tan perfectos.

Emmett se limpió una lágrima imaginaria.

-Bells, anda a la sala principal del instituto, ahí se está reuniendo los estudiantes- Murmuró Rose. Asentí y me dirigí a la sala. Todos los estudiantes formaban filas, por lo que veía lo hacían por clase. Me coloqué detrás de Jessica, que me saludo con la mirada.

-Silencio- dijo Carlisle por el micrófono –Los he reunido para comunicarles la incorporación de nuevos profesores, todo es por la mejoración de su voz y el desarrollo de una buena carrera artística, son una familia al igual que nosotros los Cullen-. Voltee y mi en mis rostro se formó una sonrisa. Salí caminando disimuladamente y salté abrazándolo por la espalda.

-¡Jake!-dije riendo.

Se volteó y yo solté el agarre, me volvió abrazar.

-Bella- musitó –Wow, te estaba buscando.

-SÍ, vamos a formar- le indiqué dónde se tenía que ubicar.

-Démosle un fuerte aplauso a la profesora de técnica y expresión corporal: Tanya Denali- Comunicó Carlisle, todos aplaudimos al ver a la guapísima profesora. Ella volteó y miró a Edward coquetamente, y debo admitir que eso me llenó de rabia.

-El profesor de composición aplicada es: Eleazar Denali- la sala se llenó de aplausos –Educación auditiva: Carmen Denali, Canto histórico por Irina Denali y por último profesora de la clase Idioma aplicado al canto por Kate- Respectivamente los aplaudían, pero yo no dejaba de ver como Tanya le coqueteaba a Edward. Voltee y ví a Rosalie que desde la puerta miraba la misma escena algo incómoda.

Fue cuando todos los profesores miraron hacia la puerta y como era obvio las miradas de los alumnos se posaron en las mismas.

-Yo también quiero dar clases de algo- dijo un hombre que entraba por la puerta. A pesar que Rosalie y Emmett lo intentaron detener.

-Laurent- susurró Carlisle aun con el micrófono cerca de a la boca.


	10. Chapter 10: Anciano Quileute

___-¿Se han imaginado el día que conozcan al hombre de sus sueños, increíblemente atractivo, sexy, y que caiga rendido a sus pies en cuanto las vea…?_

___Bien olvídense de eso, ese día no existe, y ese hombre tampoco (Jazzy W)_

* * *

___-Yo también quiero dar clases de algo- dijo un hombre que entraba por la puerta. A pesar que Rosalie y Emmett lo intentaron detener._

___-Laurent- susurró Carlisle aun con el micrófono cerca de a la boca._

* * *

___Uno a uno los profesores comenzaron a descender, formando tipo un cordón…como si estuvieran dispuestos a protegernos. Lo entendí, el hombre era un vampiro._

___-Bella, acompáñame a casa- musitó Jacob, con los ojos entrecerrados._

___Jasper y Alice, comenzaron a indicar que salgamos, la gente comenzó a salir en el orden de sus mismas filas, Cuando iba llegar nuestro turno, Jake retrocedió un poco…hasta que nos quedamos en la amplia sala con Laurent, Los Cullen y los Denali. Edward volteó y abrió los ojos como platos._

___-Vete ahora mismo Bella- chilló. Laurent se volteó hacia mí con una sonrisa…escalofriante _

___-Jugosa- sonrió el vampiro de ojos rojos. Se escucharon varios rugidos ¡Mierda! Me debí llevar a Jake. –Ven, muñeca._

___-No le harán daño- gritó Jacob. Miré y todo su cuerpo estaba temblando –No le harán nada._

___Edward llegó corriendo a una velocidad inimaginable. Me pregunté si no le importaba que lo viera un humano, ajeno a todo esto._

___-Shh, Black, contrólate- gritó Carlisle._

___Edward me cubrió con su cuerpo. De reojo vi que los espasmos que sufría Jacob eran más fuertes. Y todo pasó muy rápido, escuché un sonido desgarrador, Edward me apretó más a su cuerpo, abrí los ojos temerosa. Reprimí un pequeño grito cuando vi lo que tenía ante mis ojos, era un gran lobo pelirrojo. Los vampiros sabrían como defenderse, pero Jacob… no podría defenderse. Traté de zafarme del agarre de Edward e ir a ver a Jake, que hasta unos instantes parecía que se iba a desmayar, no iba poder soportarlo si le pasaba algo._

___Laurent se carcajeaba al ver mi expresión. Muchas ideas se me vinieron a la mente. ¿Qué dirán el resto de humanos con lo extraño que pasó? ¿Dónde está Jacob? ¿Por qué ese vampiro tiene los ojos rojos? _

___El lobo se giró hacia mi dirección, Edward me apretó un poco más a su cuerpo, mientras lentamente trataba de sacarme. El animal rugió, en ese momento lo ví a los ojos y entendí todo, como una historia que me contaron para asustarme cuando era niña y ahora era real. Eran los ojos negros de Jacob, parecía que saltaría hacia mi novio. _

___-¡Jake!-chillé –Le quiero, no lo hagas-. Jasper y Emmett comenzaron a avanzar hacia nosotros._

___Jacob me miró y luego se examinó el cuerpo, parecía no entender lo que estaba pasando… un aullido salió de su hocico. Posó la mirada en Laurent, este retrocedió unos pasos, para luego salir corriendo, mientras mi amigo…hacia lo mismo casi pisándole los talones. Me sentía mareada con toda esta nueva información._

___-Bella, ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Carlisle._

___-Sí- respondí, Edward me soltó de su agarre._

___-De repente estamos impacientando a Bella, nos vamos- murmuró una mujer la cual no me acordaba su nombre, pero era la que estuvo coqueteando a "Mi" novio. Todos se retiraron raudamente. _

___-Laurent matará a Jake- sollocé, me acerqué a donde estaba Edward parado–Tienes que ayudarlo, el es mi mejor amigo desde muy niña –Lo tomé de la camisa y lo comencé a jalar al ver que no hacía nada, las lágrimas de desesperación no paraban de bajar por mis mejillas- ¡Maldita sea Cullen! ¡AYUDALO!_

___El aludido entrecerró los ojos como si algo le doliera. _

___-Bella, Jacob Black lo acaba de matar- Lo miré sorprendida. -¿Enserio?_

___-¿Dudas de mí?- Preguntó mirándome a los ojos. Negué con la cabeza._

___-¿Qué ha pasado con los alumnos? ¿Nadie vió al gran lobo?- pregunté un tanto contrariada._

___-Jasper y Alice sacaron a los muchachos y los hicieron irse a la fuerza, nadie vió cuando "tu amigo" salió corriendo detrás del vampiro- Me examinó con la mirada- ¿No se supone que debes entrar en estado de shock?- _

___-¿Debería?-_

___-Deberías- reprendió poniendo una sonrisa torcida. – Tranquila- Besó mi frente y la corriente eléctrica que sentí fue muy reconfortante.- Me supongo que has practicado para mañana que es la prueba para hacer el solo en la presentación benéfica._

___-Uhm- respondí sin tomar mucha atención a su pregunta, Jake ¿Sabía que era lobo? ¿Odia a los vampiros? –Me tienes que contar todo lo que sepas de los lobos._

___-No sé mucho- respondió_

___-No me importa-_

___Edward me contó sobre la enemistad entre vampiros y lobos, los Quileutes, el tratado y sobre todo de Ephraim Black…bisabuelo de Jacob. ¿Y así decía que no sabía mucho?_

___Luego me llevó a mi casa, al entrar no había nadie, me preparé el almuerzo aunque era un tanto temprano, luego de terminar y lavar el plato que ensucié, me puse a practicar mi canción para hacer el concurso para cantar un solo en la obra benéfica para el orfanato, ¿Cómo se me pudo olvidar que era para mañana? Bien, es hora de practicar. ¿Por qué dicen que la canción Beautiful de Christina Aguilera es difícil? No me parece tan complicado._

___-Everyday is so wonderful- fui interrumpida cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un Charlie muy angustiado._

___-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté incorporándome de un salto. Mi papá guardó silencio -¡Que pasó Charlie!_

___-Jacob a desaparecido- anunció tirándose sobre el sofá._

___-¿Qué? ¡No puede ser posible!- las peores cosas se me venían a la mente. Edward no me podía haber mentido, me negaba a aceptarlo. Corrí hacia la silla donde había dejado mi chaqueta, la tomé y salí corriendo._

___-¡Bella!- gritó Charlie desde la puerta._

___-Ahora no Charlie, tengo que ir a preguntar al resto de sus amigos en la reserva- musité casi inaudible, sabiendo que mi padre no me había escuchado._

___Maldecía que mi trasto no fuera más rápido, iba lento, mis manos temblaban por el miedo de no saber nada de Jacob Black. Poco a poco fui llegando a la Push. Vi a un chico alto, con el cabello hecho una coleta, mi auto pasó por su costado y me estacioné._

___-Hola ¿Conoces a Jacob Black?- dije mientras el chico volteaba a verme._

___-Si- murmuró -¿Pasa algo con él?-_

___-Ha desaparecido-_

___-No lo creo, ese tío debe estar con los ancianos, cada vez que no se le ve a un chico de la reserva, se le encuentra con ellos o con Sam- respondió entrecerrando los ojos, puso una mueca de miedo que recompuso al instante._

___-¿Dónde puedo hallar a los ancianos?-_

___Me dio las indicaciones, no eran tan difíciles después de todo._

___-Gracias…-_

___-Quil- se presentó tendiéndome la mano y yo la tomé sin dudarlo–Suerte con el hallazgo de un Jacob-. Sonrió, se me revolvió el estomago era muy parecido a Jake. Moví la cabeza, solté su agarre y me dirigí a donde se supone que encontraría a alguien que me diera el paradero del lobo rojizo. _

___Llegué y salí disparada a tocar esa puerta de madera. Fué un milagro no estamparme contra el suelo. Me abrió un hombre de unos aproximados 65 o 70 años, que me examinó con la mirada._

___-Pasa- indicó. Temerosa hice lo que me pidió.-No está aquí, ya me dijo lo que pasó._

___-Cómo…-_

___-Cosas ancestrales, veo que te rodea los extraño- musitó haciéndome un ademán para que tomara asiento delante de él en una mesa algo antigua. Tenía un tarod. –Pártelo en la mitad- Indicó. Me dio curiosidad que se propondría así que lo separé en dos partes. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?- el hombre lanzó las cartas a la mesa. Sonrió –Una persona ausente, si llega en la fecha especial es el hombre indicado. Si no llega, no valía la pena._

___-¿Qué?- pregunté hecha un nudo._

___-Pasará todo lo que debe pasar-_

___-No lo entiendo-_

___-Ya lo entenderás- susurró, a la vez que se paraba y abría la puerta invitándome a salir –Pronto. Y no te preocupes, Black está a salvo._

___Subí a mi pick up, tratando de entender lo que el anciano Quileute me había dicho. Entré a casa, Charlie tenía las manos en la cintura._

___-Lo siento-_

___-Estas castigada-_

___-Genial-ironicé_

___-¿Que averiguaste?-preguntó, evite poner los ojos en blanco._

___-Jacob está bien, y si me permites me voy a mi habitación- No me dijo nada más. Subí lentamente sintiendo que las piernas me pesaban. Me adentré y encendí la luz. Reprimí un pequeño grito al ver a Edward echado en mi cama. No parecía nada feliz. ¿Por qué hoy todos tienen ese ánimo?_

___-Me voy a Volterra, es una orden Vulturi-_


	11. Chapter 11: Elección

Capítulo: Elección

-¿Qué es Volterra?-pregunté mirándolo algo asustada ante su semblante.

-La ciudad donde viven los Vulturis, los reyes vampíricos, es decir los que nos imponen las reglas- anunció entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Reglas?-

-Mantener lo que somos en el anonimato- Asentí y me senté a su lado.

-¿Cuánto tiempo te irás? ¿Por qué te irás?- Vi en sus ojos la tristeza, y no pude evitar sentirme mal, así era, como cuándo el príncipe desterró a Romeo por matar a un Capuleto y él fue a despedirse de Julieta, el dolor de su adiós, la verdadera fe en que se volverían a ver.

-Primero tengo que ir por el asusto de Laurent, quieren que alguien les informe "personalmente" el motivo de su muerte, no le diré de los lobos ya que son capaces de venir y matarlos- .Me encogí temerosa al pensar que vengan a matar a Jake.- Diré que se quiso almorzar a mi novia humana, y que con la ayuda de los Denali lo matamos, el tiempo que me voy a ir va a ser de 2 semanas-

-En dos semanas es la presentación, la obra benéfica- murmuré -¿Estarás aquí?

-No estoy seguro, lo intentaré- sonrió con desgano.-Debo ir a alistar mis cosas, pues a primera hora parte mi vuelo.

-Bien- Se acercó a mí, sus labios chocaron con los míos, provocando que me yo me apretujara a él, estaba cargado de pasión, de amor. La cabeza me comenzó a dar vueltas. Sonrió al ver mi expresión -No hay beso que no sea principio de despedida; incluso el de llegada.

-Volveré- se incorporó de un salto, caminó hasta la venta. -Te amo, cuídate, en mi mente estarás presente, como el aire en tus pulmones-. Se lanzó por ella dejándome en shock. El me dijo ¡Te amo! Mi corazón saltaba de alegría, una sonrisa algo agridulce se formó en mis labios…a esperar dos semanas.

*

Fui a la academia y vi que Jacob había faltado.

"_Una persona ausente, si llega en la fecha especial es el hombre indicado. Si no llega, no valía la pena_" Esa era lo que me había dicho el anciano. ¿Hablaba de Jake o de Edward? Pues parece que ninguno de los dos estaría en un día muy importante para mí.

Entré a la sala dónde nos tocaría las clases de vibrato con Jasper, el se encontraba con todo los profesores.

-Bueno, hoy no tendremos la clase ya que debemos escoger quien hará el solo- anunció Jasper.

-Señor Cheney-

Ben cantó bien, pero no fue muy convincente. Los alumnos fueron pasando. Lauren cantó horrible al igual que Jessica, Dios, era un delito, se supone que están en una academia de canto y deben cantar algo adecuado a su color de voz. ¡Un momento! después de Stanley sigue Swan. Es mi turno.

-¿Canción?-preguntó ¡Tanya! Si la coqueta de la cual recién me acordaba su nombre.

-Beautiful de Christina Aguilera- Rechiné entre dientes, no me caía ni una pisca.

Spoken  
Don't look at me

Every day is so wonderful  
And suddenly, it's hard to breathe  
Now and then, I get insecure  
From all the fame, I'm so ashamed

I am beautiful no matter what they say  
Words can't bring me down  
I am beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words can't bring me down  
So don't you bring me down today

To all your friends, you're delirious  
So consumed in all your doom  
Trying hard to fill the emptiness  
The piece is gone and the puzzle undone  
That's the way it is

You are beautiful no matter what they say  
Words won't bring you down  
You are beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words won't bring you down  
Don't you bring me down today...

No matter what we do  
(no matter what we do)  
No matter what they say  
(no matter what they say)  
When the sun is shining through  
Then the clouds won't stay

And everywhere we go  
(everywhere we go)  
The sun won't always shine  
(sun won't always shine)  
But tomorrow will find a way  
All the other times

We are beautiful no matter what they say  
Yes, words won't bring us down  
We are beautiful no matter what they say  
Yes, words can't bring us down  
Don't you bring me down today

Don't you bring me down today  
Don't you bring me down today.

Abrí los ojos lentamente, no sabía en que momento los había cerrado, tenían las bocas abiertas, nadie dijo nada, se me colorearon las mejillas, bajé la cabeza y me dispuse a ir a mi asiento, cuando estuve a punto de desplomarme en mi silla la sala estalló en aplausos, Angela- Que había llegado de las clases de Emmett- Se limpió una lágrima que resbalaba por su mejilla. Todos se levantaron de sus asientos, incluyendo Jess y Lauren.

-Que ó Jasper.-Te sirvieron mis clases de vibrato- Sonrió ampliamente, Alice le jaló una oreja como para que se calle.

No lo podía creer. ¿Tan bien lo he hecho?

Como quisiera que Edward comparta esta alegría tan grande que estoy experimentado.

-Maravilloso- Mike profirió una gran sonrisa al verme. Solo asentí ante su mirada escalofriante.

Los alumnos siguieron cantando unos mejores que otros claro está.

-Weber- habló Rosalie en voz alta llamándola.

-La canción es: It Must Have Been Love de Maria Mena.

Lay a whisper on my pillow  
Leave the winter on the ground  
I wake up lonely, is there a silence  
In my bedroom and all around

Touch me now, I close my eyes  
And dream away...

It must have been love, but it's over now  
It was all that I wanted, but I lost it somehow  
It must have been love, but it's over now  
From the moment we meet till the time had run out

Make believing we're still together  
That I'm sheltered by your heart  
But in and outside I turn to water  
Like a teardrop in your palm

And it's so hard winter's day  
I dream away...

It must have been love, but it's over now  
It was all that I wanted, but I lost it somehow  
It must have been love, but it's over now  
From the moment we meet till the time had run out

It must have been love, but it's over now  
It was all that I wanted, but I lost it somehow  
It must have been love, but it's over now  
From the moment we meet till the time had run out  
The time had run out

-Bellísimo-

-Espectacular-

-Impresionante-

-Precioso-

Era lo que se escuchaba por la sala, parecía que se había quedado catatónica, miraba de un lado al otro.

-Yorkey-

Su canción fue muy linda, al igual que su voz, pero la manera en que estuvo estático todo el tiempo, lo arruinó, se supone que es un nuevo mundo, una nueva vida, tomas emociones prestadas…mientras que a los espectadores son llevados por la melodía, la letra es tu vida… si cantas un desamor…es como si hubieras sufrido un desamor, si la letra es de alegría, así mueras de pena debes cantar con alegría.

-En unos minutos les decimos quienes harán el solo-anunció Esme mientras le alcanzaba unas hojas a otro profesor.

-Obvio que seré yo- afirmó Lauren sonriendo con autosuficiencia, como cuando a las actrices las insultan y ponen cara de "No te escuché" mas su sonrisita boba. La de ella era igual.

-Estás loca- renegó Jessica –Soy la elegida. La mayoría no aguantó la risa y explotamos en carcajadas.

-Ya tenemos los resultados- notificó Emmett muy serio.- Esto estuvo bravo-. Una gran sonrisa se asomó por sus labios pronunciando los hoyos de sus mejillas, la chica que estaba sentada cerca de mí, suspiró. Rosalie le clavó una mirada asesina. La muchacha se sonrojó mientras bajaba la mirada contrariada.

-La que interpretará el solo es Angela Weber- Mis ojos se cerraron, aplaudí con ganas, se lo merecía- e Isabella Swan-. Abrí los ojos como platos al escuchar mi nombre ¿Empate?

-Las dos harán un solo, no vayan a repetir las canciones, yo las guiaré y las ayudaré a mejorar la originalidad de sus voces, y Esme las ayudará con lo del tema musical, si tienen problemas en algunas notas, no duden en pedir ayuda a cualquiera de nosotros, estamos dispuestos a ayudarles con sus dificultades- aclamó Rosalie.

Angela se me abalanzo dándome un gran abrazo.

-Todos se enterarán de mi talento- murmuró feliz.

Yo asentí

-¿En que canción estás pensando? Le pregunté

-No lo sé- respondió –Tengo que buscar una que me agrade. ¿Y tú?

-Héroe de Mariah Carey-

Los profesores fueron saliendo.

-Aún tenemos tiempo para avanzar, todos parados, por favor- balbuceó el profesor.- intenta jadear como un perro. Ese efecto es el que tienes que tener en tu diafragma, pero sin ser tan exagerado. Se debe alternar entre mucho y poco aire expulsado de forma continua y constante. En su tono preferido.

Angela se fue a su lugar.

-Uno, dos, tres- indicó el profesor.

Un sonido horrendo, como cuando una tiza nueva se pasa por la pizarra se escuchó asustándonos y haciendo que parasemos de cantar. Nuestras miradas revolotearon a Jessica.

-Señorita Stanley, no estamos cantando metal- La aludida se sonrojó. –Bella has la muestra.

Jessica me taladraba con la mirada. Yo solo quiero mejorar, no trato de ser ejemplo de nadie, solo quiero ser la mejor. ¿Es tan malo desear superarme?


	12. Chapter 12:Vampira

Oh, vaya. ¿Enserio? Dios. Es el penúltimo capítulo y me dará un colapso, no he tenido la inspiración debo admitirlo, osea nos falta un capítulo y el epílogo y final. Dios que tristeza. Pero no importa este fic me estaba trayendo dolores de cabeza, unos muy serios. La parte del final es crucial para el final mi fic. Capítulo dedicado para **Gina y Dorii**. Again. XD me encanta esa palabra.

Capítulo: Vampira

Había pasado una semana desde que Edward se había ido. Cada día dejaba la ventana abierta, con la esperanza de sentir en cualquier momento su temperatura tan fría, su olor tan agradable…o tan solo verlo.

Me alistaba nuevamente para ir a la academia, Eleazar dijo que Tanya nos daría una sorpresa.

Bufé

Ni siquiera le quiero ver la cara, recordándome, que en cualquier momento Edward puede correr a sus brazos. Ella es linda, rubia, una figura que solo se puedo comparar a la de Rosalie, es muy amigable…sociable, cariñosa. Mientras yo, solo puedo ser sociable…y transmitir muchos sentimientos cuando canto.

Bajé lentamente por las escaleras para no caerme. Entré a la cocina y bebí leche desde la caja, pues en realidad no tenía mucho tiempo para tomar un buen desayuno, además se me había olvidado comprar el cereal ayer.

Me lavé las manos cuidadosamente, al cerrar el grifo, vi el teléfono, y me dieron unas ganas tremendas de llamar a Jacob, no sabía nada de él, como estaba, tenia saber cómo se sentía.

Marqué su número telefónico y esperé, y esperé y esperé y nada. Frustrada tomé mi mochila que estaba en el sofá, y me dirigí hacia la puerta, la abrí….

El teléfono sonó.

Tiré la mochila, y corrí a contestar.

-¿Aló?-

-Buenos días, Bella mía, luz de las sombras de mi corazón gélido- susurró con su voz aterciopelada. Una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro.

-Edward-

-Me encanta como suena mi nombre en tus labios-

-Gracias por llamarme, ya que estoy algo sola- se me quebró la voz.

-¡¿Quiéres que vaya?! ¡Puedo mandar todo al diablo y estoy en dos días allá!- se alarmó. Reí ante su preocupación.

-Nos es necesario, estoy tranquila sabiendo que piensas en mí- respondí.

-En cada instante de mi vida, todo lo hago con amor, pues mi perspectiva es diferente…desde que tu amor abrió las puertas de mi alma-

-Me estás sonrojando, Romeo vampiro –

Se carcajeó con ganas.

-Te amo- susurró

-Yo más te lo aseguro- refuté.

-Eso es imposible, tendrías que haber pasado todos los años que yo he pasado para asegurarlo- atacó.

-Tendrías que sentir todo lo que yo estoy sintiendo para discreparme- contraataqué.

-Bella, van a ser las 8:00 am y nosotros estamos teniendo peleas tontas, sabiendo que yo ganaré-

Puse los ojos en blanco.

-No es cierto, mi amor por ti no tiene límites, mientras que tú eres el que los impone-

Se quedó callado unos segundos, que a mí me parecieron horas.

-Pues es tarde Bella, y son más de 20 minutos de camino, no está tu maestro favorito ¿Te olvidas que hoy harás clases con Rosalie? Ella si te pone en jaque mate, no sabes, prepara la voz, esto no será nada fácil, pero confío plenamente en tus capacidades, ya me han comentado de tu voz-

-Sí, cuídate-

-No te caigas dentro de una lavadora-

Cortó la línea.

¿Una lavadora? Moví la cabeza negativamente. Caminé hacia la puerta. ¡Oh por Dios! Ya son las 8:00.

* * *

Toqué la puerta que todos temen tocar…clases de "Originalidad". Mis piernas parecían gelatina, Esme me miraba raro desde la recepción.

Entré después de que la abrieran.

Solo éramos Angela y yo. Eso quería decir….

-¡Isabella Swan! ¡¿Estas son horas de llegar?!- gritó Rosalie a mis espaldas.

-Edward me llamó, así que…-

…-No me importa si te llamó el presidente de los Estados unidos, esto es muy importante, es un solo, osea si es coro, normal…los otros te cubren, pero esto no pasa aquí, que sea la primera y última vez, si no me veré obligada a cancelar tu presentación. ¿Entendido?-

Asentí avergonzada.

-¿Qué pasaría si te sale un gallo tremendo?- siguió reprendiendo.- Delante de más de trescientas personas. ¿Te sentirías bien? Estoy intentando ayudarte, porque la que pasaría vergüenza serías tú. ¿Te gustaría que digan: Que voz más bonita y original? O ¿Esa voz no se parece a la de…? Piénsalo.-enfatizó la palabra "de".

-Rosalie, no la regañes- susurró Angela.

-Y ahora la bruja soy yo- sonrió.-Una bruja muy bella, porque eso de la verruga en la nariz…-

Volteó a vernos, Angie y yo éramos un signo de interrogación inmenso.

-Bueno, canta esa parte que te digo, has un agudo más profundo-le indicó a la muchacha de mi costado. Ang se dispuso a cantar sentada. Rosalie, frunció el ceño.-Parada, si estás sentada, no vas a estar utilizando bien el diafragma.

Me quedé atónita, al ver el cambio de la voz de mi amiga, era…un estilo distinto, tenía un aire particular. La rubia sonrió ampliamente cuando la muchacha de lentes terminó la estrofa.

-Swan, canta- Me paré sin decir nada.

-Cómo un libro, que no sabes el final…-

-No- claudicó Rose- Sube un tono en la li de libro y luego en la fi de final-

-Cómo un libro que no sabes el final…-

-Que subas un tono- exigió mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Como un libro, que no sabes el final, y te asusta lo que lees así la vida es-. Alcé las cejas para observar a la rubia. Se había quedado pensativa, mirando el suelo. Intercambié una mirada rápida con Angela, que también estaba esperando que Rosalie diga algo.

-Esta canción es lenta, y elegante, no necesita todo el vibrato que le estás poniendo, por ejemplo cantaste la otra semana Beautiful de Christina, y era un tema que te hace sentir, como si te dieran un bofetón, las vibraciones caen como anillo al dedo. Pero aquí no, quítale c-a-s-i todo el vibrato, tu, eres la que te debes dar cuenta en que cosas debes mejorar, para hacer de una canción TUYA.

Y en una hora, la canción estaba planificada, solo faltaba arreglarle unas cositas y darle duro a la práctica.

Al terminar la clase fui a la aula de "Tanya" para que diga la sorpresita.

-Bueno ya que están todos presentes, es hora de decir lo que vamos a hacer- Se aclaró la garganta – Están estudiando para ser profesionales cantado, y los artistas deben estar preparados para cosas de último momento.

Los murmullos se esparcieron por todos lados.

-¡Silencio!- exclamó la vampira- Lo que haremos es practicar una canción más, We are the world, muy aparte del "We're All in This Together".

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si queda una semana!- espetó Jessica incorporándose de un salto.

-Tienen que aprender a tener profesionalismo, es la base de todo- acusó la profesora mirándola. Sacudí la cabeza si Jessica supiera que Tanya le puede quebrar todos los huesos con un solo dedo.-Pero les vengo a facilitar el trabajo-. Sacó unas hojas de su porta folio. Comenzó a dárnosla.

Miré la hoja y fruncí el ceño. Una partitura ¡Eran notas demasiado bajas! Y ¡Otras eran demasiadas altas!

-Profesionalismo- murmuró cerca de mí, di un respingo al escuchar su voz.

La clase se pasó rápida hasta que la voz de Emmett-Recién me había dado cuenta que era su voz- sonó por el alta voz comunicando que era hora de "Largarnos". Me reí ante su estilo de decir las cosas.

Me dirigí hacia la puerta.

-Bella, quédate un momento- ordenó la profesora. Asentí algo molesta, no quería estar cerca de ella.

Me senté delante del escritorio.

Ella cerró la puerta y se dirigió al escritorio más rápido que un humano puede avanzar. ¿Trataba de asustarme? Pues yo podía controlarme.

-¿Para que me voy a quedar?-pregunté

Su sonrisa se ensanchó de forma tenebrosa.

-Tú eres pareja de Edward, debes entender que eres una simple humana, en cualquier momento puedes morir- Fue muy directa. Sentí una punzada en el pecho, pensar que algún día me podía separar de Edward, me provocaba un temor, que hacía que todo mi cuerpo se estremeciera. La seguí observando sin decir ni una sola palabra.- Se que lo amas, por eso debes pensar en su futuro, no querrás que él se quede toda la eternidad triste por tu partida, así que deja que él me ame, soy muy buen partido, créeme que te lo agradecerá.

Pensé en una posibilidad que nunca antes me había detenido a pensar. Que Edward me convirtiera.

-¡Vampira!- se escuchó el grito de Alice en algún lugar de la academia.

-Edward, me convertirá- Tomé mi mochila y abrí la puerta.- Y pido que te metas en tus asuntos, y no donde nadie te ha llamado.

Tiré la puerta dejando atrás la cara atónita de Tanya. Nunca me había amargado tanto. ¿Qué le deje a Edward? ¿Cómo si fuera una cosas? ¿Cómo si no me importara?

Alice ya estaba delante de mí, se notaba contrariada y asustada.

-Tu…-

…-Si, he decidido que me volveré vampira- le interrumpí.

* * *

!!!Dios!!! Que miedo!!!

Bueno, creo que …esto era muy importante…para lo del epílogo. WOW!!! El siguiente capi es la presentación. ´¿Edward llegará en este día tan especial para Bella? Yo voto por el NO. XD

Por favor no le agarren cólera a Tanya porque ella no es mala. Recuerden que en la saga no hizo nada para separar a Edward de Bella, y fue a su boda….al estilo…Jake. T.T Y les ayudó con los Vulturis…!! La puse a decir esto ahora, xqe ninguna vampira!! Se me venía a la mente para que le haga dar cólera a Bella.

Bye!! Nos leemos


	13. Chapter 13: Presentación

Capítulo: Presentación.

La semana se pasó muy rápido, Rosalie hasta vino a mi casa para hacerme practicar, decía que nada era imposible, al menos no para ella, aunque a veces al decirlo se le venía una pena que se reflejaba automáticamente en su mirada e instintivamente su mano volaba hacia su vientre plano. No he querido preguntarle, de repente era algo muy triste.

Las prácticas debo confesarlo fueron agotadoras, a veces hasta me dolía la garganta.

Por las noches hablaba horas con Edward por el teléfono, decía que los Vulturis lo tenían muy ocupado que ya estaría por venir en cualquier momento. Pero tengo miedo que no llegue en el momento de hacer mi solo, pues, para mí será como la inauguración de mi carrera.

"Una persona ausente, si llega en la fecha especial es el hombre indicado. Si no llega, no valía la pena." No podía quitarme las palabras del anciano Quileute ¿Hablaba de Jacob o de Edward? Para mí los dos, son personas muy importantes en mi vida, uno es mi mejor amigo, y la otra es la persona del cual estoy enamorada.

Sonó el despertador y yo no había podido pegar el ojo en toda la noche. Con mucha pereza me levanté.

Hoy era el gran día, y el miedo en mi pecho seguía latente. Tenía tantas cosas que decirle a Ed, las cuales no se podían decir por teléfono, una era que quería que me convirtiera en vampiro, y la otra era el miedo en que me falle, pues no lo quería presionar contándoselo.

Tenía que cantar a las 2:00 Pm, pero los coros eran antes. Tenía que ir a la casa Cullen, pues si no Alice me mataría, ya que ella se "Tenía que encargar" de mi aspecto ahombrado, como lo llamaba a su estilo. ¿Es malo ponerse lo primero que encuentras en el guardarropa?

Ya en frente de su casa, las piernas me temblaban sabiendo que tortura se me vendría, todos ya me habían advertido, pero soy muy débil para decir que no, además de que la duendecilla tenía un tremendo poder de persuasión.

-¡La puerta está abierta, Bella!- gritó desde adentro de la casa, era ¡Siete u ocho veces más grande que la casa de Charlie! De repente me pierdo en el mismo hall. Caminé temerosa por la casa. Hasta que vi su figura sentada en uno de los muebles blancos, se pintaba las uñas de un color rosa muy claro.- Esto será genial, quítate los trapajos que traes encima y ponte lo que te he comprado, están en la bolsa encima del otro mueble.

-No Alice, no puedo aceptarlo.

-Tienes que aceptarlo, si no lloraré mucho-. Amenazó.

-Se que no puedes llorar- respondí cogiendo la bolsa.

-Edward es un chismoso- Renegó

Me puse la ropa, que por cierto era muy incómoda, yo nunca había utilizado faldas, ni blusas sin mangas. Creo que esto lo vió en una de sus visiones, ya que mágicamente el cielo está despejado y caían rayos de sol. No podía quejarme, me veía muy bien.

-Hora de irnos, en mi carro –inquirió – En diez minutos cantas el We are The World.

-¡Diez minutos, pero si estamos a 30 minutos de la academia!- grité subiéndome al coche.-Llegaré tarde.

-No con Alice Cullen- Expresó pisando el acelerador.

Ya en el estrado, nos separamos como ya nos habían enseñado, líricos por un lado, barítonos por otro lado, sopranos arriba, me sopranos al otro lado, contra altos abajo.

Los profesores estaban sentados en primera fila. Busqué con la mirada a Edward pero no estaba.

There comes a time when we heed a certain call  
When the world must come together as one  
There are people dying  
And its time to lend a hand to life  
There greatest gift of all

We can't go on pretending day by day  
That someone, somewhere will soon make a change  
We are all a part of gods great big family  
And the truth, you know,  
Love is all we need

We are the world, we are the children  
We are the ones who make a brighter day  
So let's start giving  
Therese a choice we're making  
We're saving out own lives  
Its true we'll make a better day  
Just you and me

Send them your heart so they'll know that someone cares  
And their lives will be stronger and free  
As god has shown us by turning stones to brend  
So we all must lend a helping hand

We are the world, we are the children  
We are the ones who make a brighter day  
So let's start giving  
There's a choice we're making  
We're saving out own lives  
Its true we'll make a better day  
Just you and me

When you're down and out, there seems no hope at all  
But if you just believe there's no way we can fall  
Let us realize that a change can only come  
When we stand together as one

We are the world, we are the children  
We are the ones who make a brighter day  
So let's start giving  
There's a choice we're making  
We're saving out own lives  
Its true we'll make a better day  
Just you and me

La sala explotó en aplausos.

-¡Cantaron súper bien, Bella!-

Volteé rápidamente.

-¡Mamá!- grité mientras que le daba un gran abrazo y luego a Phil, quien estaba con una tremenda sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Pensaste que dejaría a mi hija en un día tan especial como este a pesar de que no le avisaras?- preguntó con un tono divertido.- Charlie me lo dijo.

-¿Charlie ha venido?-

Asintió.

De fondo se escuchaba como Ben tocaba una canción en piano de la composición de Mozart.

-¡Júntense todos! Nos toca el WE'RE ALL IN THIS TOGETHER- gritó Rosalie, haciéndose crujir los dedos de las manos.

-Luego nos vemos mamá- me despedí mientras corría a donde se estaban reuniendo todos. Ya en el estrado otra vez volví a examinar el lugar con la mirada, no había rastro de Edward Cullen por ningún lado.

Together... together...  
together everyone  
come on lets have some fun  
Together... we´re there for  
each other every time  
Together... together... come on let's do this right

Here and now it's time for celebration  
I finally figured out (yeah, yeah)  
That all our dreams  
have no limitations  
That's what it's all about

Everyone is special in their own way  
We make each other strong (each other strong)  
We´re not the same,  
We´re different in a good way  
Together where we belong

Together... together...  
together everyone  
Together... together...  
come on lets have some fun  
Together... were there for  
each other every time  
Together... together...  
come on let's do this right

We're all here  
and speaking´ out with one voice  
we're gonna rock the house (rock the house)  
the party's on  
now everybody make some noise  
C'mon... Scream and shout

We've arrived,  
because we stuck together  
Champions one and all

We're all in this together  
Once we know... That we are  
we're all stars... And we see that  
we're all in this together  
And it shows... When we stand  
Hand in hand... Make our dreams come true

Wild cats... sing along  
Yeah, you really got it goin ´on  
Wild cats... in the house  
Everybody say it now

Wild cats everywhere  
Wave your hands up in the air  
That´s the way we do it  
Let´s get to it  
Time to show the world

We're all in this together  
When we reach... We can fly  
Know inside  
We can make it  
We're all in this together  
Once we see  
There's a chance  
That we have  
And we take it

Y otra vez los aplausos.

Las presentaciones pasaron rápido, no almorcé porque se me habían quitado las ganas de ingerir algún tipo de alimento, además que eso no ayudaría a cantar a mi garganta dañada por todas las prácticas.

-Bella, es tu turno- aseguró Esme mientras entraba al escenario, ella tocaría el piano en ausencia de Edward.

-¿Ya cantó Angela?- pregunté temerosa.

-Sí, ya canté, gracias por verme- ironizó Ang detrás de mí.

-Discúlpame Angie- susurré

-¡Isabella es tu turno!- gritó Rosalie.

Corrí otra vez al escenario. Esme ya estaba posicionada. Busqué con la mirada mientras las primeras notas comenzaban a sonar. Resignada tomé adecuadamente el micrófono con unas simples palabras en la mente: "Edward no llegó"

Como un libro

Que no sabes el final

Y te asusta lo que lees

Así la vida es.

Cuando naces

Ya te expones al dolor

Y de a poco y con valor

Logras crecer.

Miré hacia la puerta principal, una figura que se deslizaba, luego la pude ver bien. Jacob. ¿El era la persona ideal? Una vez más me demostraba que me apreciaba enserio. Una sonrisa agridulce se formó por mi rostro, mientras seguía cantando.

Y como libra el corazón

Nos enseña que hay temor

Que hay fracasos y maldad

Que hay batallas que ganar.

Y en cada página el amor

Nos convierte en luchador

Y descubres lo común

No hay un héroe como tú

Son muy pocos

Que se arriesgan por amor

Pero tú tienes la fe

Y eso lo es todo.

No te caigas

Que vivir es aprender

Y no hay nada que temer

Si crees en ti.

Y como libra el corazón

Nos enseña que hay temor

Que hay fracasos y maldad

Que hay batallas que ganar.

Y en cada página el amor

Nos convierte en luchador

Y descubres lo común

No hay un héroe como tú.

Miré a Esme que se estaba parando en medio de la canción sin dejarla de tocar. Busqué el motivo por su acción. Mi corazón latió desenfrenado mientras Edward tomaba el lugar de su madre. No me falló, no me falló, estaba ahí con su perfecta sonrisa, mirándome alegremente. Tendría que demostrarle que no se equivocó en venir a apoyarme. Puse una mano en mi abdomen, tratando de llegar a notas muy altas. Todos abrieron los ojos como platos.

Solo Dios

Sabe ¿donde y cuando?

La vida no será

Lo has hecho bien

Solo con un sueño todo

Sabrás cómo vencer

Y como libra el corazón

Nos enseña que hay temor

Que hay fracasos y maldad

Que hay batallas que ganar.

Y en cada página el amor

Nos convierte en luchador

Y descubres lo común

No hay un héroe como tú.

La gente se paró aplaudiéndome, algunos tenían los ojos llorosos y otros simplemente aplaudían con ganas. Agradecí y me metí a los camerinos. Edward entró después de mí.

Jacob estaba ahí sonriéndome.

-Hablamos más tarde-susurró mirando a Ed. Salió del camerino. ¿Cómo lo dejaron pasar? Moví la cabeza sonriendo, mi amigo era increíble.

-Bella…-Musitó Edward. Lo silencié con mis labios, una lágrima de emoción se deslizó por mi mejilla.

-Gracias por venir- susurré aún junto hacia sus labios.

-Isabella- pronunciaron a mis espaldas con gran pesar me separé de Edward volteando con desgano. Carlisle me mostraba su gran sonrisa y los Cullen que faltaban estaban detrás de él, también sonriendo.

-¿Si?- Pregunté dudosa.

-Sabemos, que tienes gran voz, que te has inscrito en esta academia porque quieres ser cantante. Ese ha sido el sueño de todos nosotros, pero nuestra condición de vampiros- susurró acercándose más a mí- No lo hemos podido realizar.

-Yo quiero ser vampira-

Edward jadeó sorprendido.

-¿Ves?-preguntó Alice a mi novio. El negó con el cabeza, algo contrariado.

Carlisle sin tomarle mucha importancia continuó.

-Queremos, que tu carrera prospere y lo harás con nuestra ayuda-

* * *

Uhm, Auch!! Eddie llegó, tbm Mi Jacob!! Uhmm!! "!!Histeria!!" ya, ya…..falta el epílogo…explicando que pasó después, espero que les haya gustado mi fic. …… Ahahaha

Gracias por leerlo, no saben lo feliz que me hacen.


	14. Epílogo: Gran perdida

Epílogo: Gran perdida

Entré lentamente a casa con la esperanza de que Edward no me sintiera. Ahí estaba sentado mirando la Tv, corrí hacia él y di un salto tremendo, pero antes de aterrizar sobre él, se volteó agarrándome en el aire.

-Vampira mala- masculló riendo.

No pude evitar rodar los ojos.

-¿Cuándo te podré sorprender? ¿No se supone que ahora en esta "nueva" vida soy más ágil?- Balbuceé haciendo un puchero.- Quiero un rembolso.

Sin decir nada besó mi frente.

-¿Dónde está Renesmee?- pregunté asustada al no sentir su olor cerca. Mi esposo sonrió volviendo la mirada al televisor.- ¿Jacob?

Asintió tomandome por la cintura.

Miré un periódico que estaba sobre la mesa de té –Que no utilizábamos por obvias razones- me dio un hincón al leer la noticia de portada:

-La edición de hoy está dedicada a la gran estrella del pop jamás vista antes, ayer en horas de la madrugada, Bella Swan conocida por ser una de las estrellas más jóvenes en conseguir los premios Mtv y Grammy por su destacado despliegue en los escenarios de todo el mundo, fue encontrada muerta por su esposo Edward Cullen, su familia está muy dolida por la gran perdida. La autopsia realizada por su suegro revela que sufrió un paro cardio-respiratorio, resultado por un mal manejo del medicamento para una enfermedad que le imposibilitaba mostrarse al sol, esto se lo habían diagnosticado hace cuatro años tiempo antes de que se alejara por el mismo motivo un año de los escenarios. Los clubes de fans de todos los países están mandando flores y cartas de aliento a la familia. En el cementerio de Anchorage donde han sido enterrados los restos de la joven cantante miles de personas se están reuniendo para brindarle un homenaje, no se había vuelto a ver algo así desde la partida de Michael Jackson –Miré a Rosalie que con la mirada me incitaba a seguir leyendo.- Isabella Maria Swan, desde hace casi cuatro años Cullen, nació el 13 de Setiembre de 1988 en una pequeña localidad llamada Forks en Washington, al poco tiempo de nacida sus padres se separaron, yéndose con su madre a vivir a Phoenix-Arizona, al terminar la secundaria decidió estudiar canto en su ciudad natal, conociendo en la academia de canto y música a su actual esposo, y a su suegro que poco después se volvería su manager, personas que no se les ha visto casi nunca ante cámaras. Todos los discos que la joven sacó a la luz, recibieron los discos de oro, por sus exorbitantes cifras de ventas. ¿Cómo superaremos su partida? Dios, se la llevó para dar un concierto eterno ante los ángeles. Gracias por darnos tu gran música, descansa en paz…Isabella-

-Wow- Susurró Emmett-. They love you

-Mis fans, eso es lo que más me da pena- susurré, enterrando mi cabeza en el pecho de Edward.

-Amor, tu no parecías de 25 años… te has quedado en los 18-19 bien lo sabes, esto no era normal- barboteó Edward, apagando el televisor, donde comenzaban a pasar un homenaje para mí.

-Dieciocho-Corregí para luego continuar- Voy a extrañar los escenarios, pero tengo la alegría que conseguí las cosas que siempre soñé, toqué el cielo con los dedos, saboreé la gloria.

-Suerte que les has contado todo a Charlie y a Reneé, si no les daría un paro a cada uno- Habló Jacob mientras entraba de la mano con Nessie, mi nena con 4 años de apariencia de una perfecta señorita. Les sonreí.

-Pero saben…lo mejor es que la gente siempre me va a recordar, también que los tengo a ustedes- Se me quebró la voz en las últimas palabras.

-Y realizaste el sueño de toda la familia Cullen-agregó Emmett sonriendo.

* * *

A que no se lo esperaban…!! XD bien!!! Muchas gracias a todas las personas por leer mi fic, no saben lo feliz que me han hecho todos sus reviews. Me da penita terminar este fic, pero todo tiene un fin. Amo esta historia a pesar que "algunas personas" trataron de minimizar mi trabajo!! Muchas gracias a todas!!

Espero que la hayan entendido….prácticamente…luego se regulariza la historia… emparejándose con los libros. Solo que Bell's siguió con su carrera… y cuando se alejó de los escenarios…fue cuando Edward la deja….y luego vuelve….boda, Isla Esme, Neófita….que se acostumbre al olor de los humanos…y volvió. XD ¿Está claro? ¿No? Que pena…Mentiras!! XD gracias por leerme.

Espero que se pasen por mi nuevo fic: "Gracias por NO confiar en mi"

Summary: Bella cansada de los abusos por parte de su madre

Decide escaparse con su mejor amigo Edward y su hermano con síndrome de Asperger

(Derivado del autismo) para emprender una vida…en busca de ser las mejores estrellas del momento.


	15. Extra: ¿Cómo fué?

Uhmm que puedo decir. ¿Sorpresa? Ajajajaja Dios me da pena dejar este fic, pero ya que ni modo. Gracias por leerme. Y les regalo este extra. XD

* * *

Extra: ¿Cómo fue?

**Renesmee POV**

Me acerqué sigilosamente donde mis padres que se encontraban viendo Romeo y Julieta por milésima vez. Bueno…en realidad papá solo miraba a mi madre con tal devoción que parecía imprimado. Me estremecí ¿Acaso Jake me veía así?

Edward me miró por encima del hombro asintiendo.

-¿Sigues envidiándolo?-Preguntó Bella a Edward.

-No- respondió este

-Yo envidio a Julieta- Murmuró mamá.

-¿La facilidad para…? Ya sabes-Preguntó el lector de mentes algo contrariado.

-No, Romeo es perfecto- Respondió para luego se carcajearan con ganas.

No entendía de qué hablaban. Resoplé con frustración.

-Siéntate aquí- dijo mamá palmeando el lugar del centro de ellos. Hice lo que me pidió.

-Má…ehhh ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-

-Ya lo hiciste-

-Otra cosa- Cacareé

Hizo un además con la mano para que continuase hablando, puso pause al video.

-¿Cómo fue que te volviste cantante? ¿Cómo fue que se te dio la oportunidad? ¿Cómo fue que lograste engañar con lo de tu "Enfermedad"?-

-Eso es más de una pregunta- interrumpió Edward.

-Calla a tu marido-

Bella hizo caso omiso a lo último

-El primer encuentro con el público fue en una obra benéfica preparada por la academia que no sé como, ahora "tú" diriges-Tomó una bocanada de aire –Ese día tu abuelo propuso ayudarme en mi carrera y como era obvio acepté. Luego en conjunto con tus tíos y tu papá se armaron los temas del primer disco, que para mi sorpresa fue un gran éxito, ya que Carlisle lo promocionaba por todos lados, hasta eso comenzaron a llegar las presentaciones.-Pensó durante un momento –Hasta que llegó un 13 de Setiembre y con un regalo…-

-Dale, sáltate esa parte, ya conozco de memoria ese episodio-Interrumpí.

-Lo lamento-Se disculpó mi padre mientras mostraba una sonrisa nostálgica.

-¿Por qué te fuiste a Volterra antes de la presentación de mamá?- Papá pareció pensarlo por un buen momento.

-También quiero saber-Anunció Bella.

-Pues, fui a avisar lo de la muerte de Laurent y me pidieron que me quede con ellos solo para "Asustar" a los del aquelarre de Amun que parecía que se iban a levantar ante los "reyes", y "Mientras más gente mejor" por eso no les puede decir no, ya que dar un NO como respuesta a un Vulturi, te ganarías un boleto a la muerte.

Tragué en grueso y me volví hacia mi madre

-¿Y dónde se había metido Jake?-

-Estaba lamiendo un hueso-Gritó tío Emmett.

-De repente enterrándolo-Siguió Tío Jasper desde Dios sabe dónde.

-O tal vez persiguiendo su cola-Agregó tía Rosalie.

Moví la cabeza mientras sonreía.

-Jake necesitaba asimilar la nueva etapa de su vida, así que le agarró la rebeldía y se fue por un tiempo a la frontera con Canadá.-

-El tenía ideas descabelladas- Murmuró papá.

-El vampiro hablando de colmillos- Citó el abuelo mientras regaba las plantas de la maseta –A tu padre también le agarró la rebeldía años antes de conocer a tu madre, cuando lo volví a ver, traía los ojos rojos.

-Pero solo era gente "mala"-Gritó tía Alice desde la calle. ¿Todos estaban escuchando la conversación?

-Chismosos-Masculló mi padre.

Que infantil-Pensé.

Gruñó levemente

-Sigo-Inquirió mamá-Fue por ese motivo que no tenía ánimos para nada y me alejé de los escenarios. Pero al poco tiempo me citaron para informarme que había ganado un disco de oro- Se encogió de hombros – Al recibirlo volví a sonreír después de mucho tiempo. Quise mostrarle mi alegría alguien y fui para contárselo a Jake, el no estaba así que de regreso me encontré cerca a un acantilado así que…-

-Dale esa parte también me la sé- Volví a interrumpir.

-Con tus tíos, tus abuelos y tu padre de vuelta me negué a seguir cantando por el miedo de que el público me rechace. Es increíble el poder de persuasión de Alice. –Se estremeció falsamente. – Prometí que después de casada con Edward lo haría. Luego llegaste tú y me tuve que convertir en vampira. Carlisle mandó un comunicado a la prensa donde explicaba el motivo de mi alejamiento por mi "Enfermedad al sol" –Hizo comillas en el aire- Pero en verdad como ya sabes si me mostraba al sol iba brillar y si me presentaba a un concierto lleno de "humanos con sangre circulando por todo su cuerpo" en mi estado de neonata, capaz que los Vulturis ya nos hubieran hecho cenizas.

-Y los discos que vinieron, también fueron de oro-Afirmé.

Apagó el video y lo guardó en su estuche

-Creo que el resto ya lo sabes-Musitó.

Asentí

-¿Y que tal saben los humanos?-Pregunté a papá.

-No hablen de eso-Renegó mamá

-Exquisito- Respondió

-Edward-

-Pero Bella sabía mejor-

-¡Edward Cullen!-

EL interpelado se hizo un borrón cuando corría para no ser atrapado por mamá.

-No te preocupes-Carlisle me sonrió.

-Sí, no te preocupes cuando esto pasa, siempre lo resuelven entre las sábanas- Gritó tío Emmett, seguido de un "Auch" cortesía de Rosalie.

-Obviaré tus comentarios- Arremetió papá, también desde su cuarto.

Miré el reloj de pared y di un brinco.

-¿Qué pasa nena?-Preguntó la abuela.

-Me toca dar clases en 10 minutos-Me despedí con la mano a la vez que salía por la puerta.


End file.
